The Winner Takes It All
by iJ3i
Summary: Kurama begins to question how happy he is as Shuuichi once his life gets complicated. Through question and speculation, he sees he has an important decision to make.
1. Hiei Returns

I started this one night when I was bored and I ended up loving it to death. So here is it! R&R please...pretty please with a cherry on top!

**Warnings**:

**(1)** This is written in story format, meaning it's very descriptive and you might get bored if you're not used to reading things like this. But bear with me! It's all good!

**(2)** This story is contains shounen-ai, nothing too serious, but still shounen-ai all the same. I'm not going to tell you not to read it because of it, because it's not that bad really, but of course, it's up to you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters, but a girl can always dream!

**Description**: Kurama's life becomes a little full all of a sudden and he's stuck making decisions that could end up hurting him and those around him in the end. The story takes place a few years after the end of the Dark Tournament and features the main characters of YYH. It starts off as if Kurama's the main character, but it'll switch off between different characters as needed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hiei Returns**

**-Kurama-**

"I heard that Urameshi, this isn't over!" Kuwabara Kazuma exclaimed back at Urameshi Yusuke as he chased him down the block. Shaking his head, Kurama, stood up from the park bench and smiled at them. Knowing them, they'd be at it for hours.

Left alone, Kurama now had time and peace, two things required to have his mind reel constantly with thoughts. He walked down the dirt path of the route leading to the forest. It was where he was headed about an hour earlier before he ran into Yusuke and got into a conversation with him about problems with Yusuke's relationship to his girlfriend, Yukimura Keiko. Then Kuwabara showed up, asking for trouble. It was a common sight, so Kurama felt at ease. As their distance increased, Kurama found himself thinking about his own relationship "problems."

By that point in his life, Kurama had never had a girlfriend. He was 17 years old and was about to start his senior year of high school with his closest friends at their current school. It would be Kurama's first year there, however and he knew his mother, Minamino Shiori, had her sights set on him finding someone. It interested him none.

Kurama felt he was getting along just fine without dating. He was happy, content, but yes, every now and then he found himself feeling lonely. He would assure himself that everything was fine, but the feeling persisted. He tried his best to ignore it, but still accepted it all the same. With 17 solid years in this his human form at his heels, he understood human emotions and how they differed and were similar to demon emotions.

By the time he reached the depths of the forest, the afternoon had progressed quite nicely. He stopped for a moment and sat down underneath a tree. He stretched his legs out and rested his head and back against the trunk of the tree. His red hair fell about his shoulders as he did so. He sighed.

It wasn't long before he heard the rustling of leaves above him. A few fell slowly to his lap and some rested in his hair. He searched for '_ki_; it was an automatic response to when he felt he wasn't alone. It wasn't necessary, though. He already knew who it was.

"It's not like you to have such a short stay in the _makai_, Hiei." Kurama said, a little bit of his happiness at seeing him hinting in his voice. Hiei jumped down from the tree, landing just inches from where Kurama sat. He stuck his hands in his pocket.

"I got bored," he said simply. Kurama bent his knees up to his chest, still looking up at Hiei.

"Looking for fun in the _ningenkai_?" Kurama asked in a playful tone. Hiei didn't answer; Kurama didn't expect him to. Hiei looked away.

"Mind if I stay with you for a while?"

"Not at all." Hiei looked back down at him and nodded. Then he turned and walked away.

Kurama watched him walk away, studying him as he got further away. He had a strange sense to him and Kurama wasn't sure what it was. Something about him didn't quite feel right.

As night fell, Kurama decided he should head home. He stood up and walked up the dirt path that led him there. The streets were beginning to empty and it was dark, quiet and practically deserted by the time he arrived home. He entered his apartment building and checked his mail in the main hall before he took the stairs to his apartment. He slid his shoes off and sat his keys on the end table near the couch. He plopped his mail on the dining room table as he went towards the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and looked inside, taking out some fruit juice and pouring himself a glass. He left the tiny kitchenette and sat down at his table, looking through each piece of mail. It was all junk but one. It was from his mother.

He smiled to himself and opened it, reading it over quickly and then reading it a second time a little more carefully. It was nice to know that she still missed him and that she wanted to see him. But Kurama couldn't go home. There was no room for him there. He sighed. He would have to give her a call the next day after work. He finished off his juice and cleaned up after himself. He went to his bedroom afterwards.

He walked over to his window and opened it, lifting the screen also. He breathed in the crisp evening air and looked out into the tree that grew right outside his window. He sighed as he searched the branches, not seeing what he was looking for. He pulled himself back inside and went over to the night stand to the left of his bed and grabbed his hair band. He bunched his hair into a ponytail, then grabbed a novel he was in the middle of reading. He climbed into bed, stacking two pillows to prop himself up on.

Settling back, he opened the book up to the marked page and began to read. This was how he often spent his summer evenings: enjoying a mellow activity before cooking and eating dinner, and then heading off to bed. Not five minutes into his reading, however, he heard faint knocking. He book marked the novel and scooted off of the bed.

The knocking came again before he could reach the apartment door. Not being a very cautious person when it came to strangers at his door, he usually just opened it, but this time he peered into the eyehole to see who it was. If it was a stranger, he'd pretend he wasn't there. Looking through, however, he saw that there was a familiar face on the other side. He stepped back and opened the door.

"Good evening, Botan," he greeted the bubbly blue-haired messenger of the _reikai_. She grinned back at him, stepping inside.

"Hello, Kurama, how are you?" she all but exclaimed, seeming to cheerful for the amount of winding down Kurama was in the midst of. But it was still nice to see her again.

"Alright," he said in response to her question, closing the door behind her. "What brings you here this evening?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," she said, looking around the dimmed room as if she'd never been there before. "I was just in the neighborhood and figured that I might just come and see what my favorite red-haired demon was up to." She paused and then turned to him. He stared back at her. "You're alone, I see."

"Yes, well, not anymore." He went past her and offered her a seat at the dining room table. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I was just about to throw something together."

"Sure," she said, going over to the table and having a seat. From its position near the entrance of the kitchenette, she could watch him as he made dinner.

"How does tilapia over wild rice sound?" he asked, entering the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and looked inside.

"Delicious," Botan said, lifting her hands in the air as if she really wasn't sure. Kurama smiled at her, talking to her about several different things as he prepared their dinner. He served it up with some wine and sat across from her.

"Wow, Kurama, you sure know how to wow 'em," she said, grabbing her knife and fork.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, spreading a napkin over his lap and beginning to eat.

"You know," Botan said, getting a mischievous glint in her wide, mauve eyes as she leaned forward. "Dimmed lights, a delicious dinner, an expensive wine. _Interesting conversation_... I'm surprised some young woman hasn't stolen you away from us." She covered her mouth and held back a giggle. Kurama smirked, shaking his head at her.

"It seems that only you and the others appreciate that about me," he said. Botan took a sip of her wine, waving her hand at him as she did.

"Oh, you're lonely," she told him sadly. He looked surprised. "Don't worry, I'm here to help, you know?" She sat down her glass, looking enlightened. "Why, I have the perfect idea! I could be your matchmaker!" Kurama's emerald eyes widened considerably.

"No, that's quite alright," he assured her, sounding as nervous as he was smiling.

"How perfect," she said as if she didn't hear his refusal. "I have the perfect girls in mind for you. I wonder who the lucky one'll be." Kurama chuckled at her.

"I'd really rather you not," he said. She waved him away again.

"I've got you covered," she said with a wink. Once Kurama managed to be alone again, he washed the dishes and went into his bedroom after turning out all the lights. He pulled his blouse up over his head and threw it into his hamper. He unbuttoned his pants and went over to his bed. He unzipped them and pulled them down, then sat at the edge of the bed to take them off, along with the hair band.

He brushed his hair out before slipping on a light blue nightgown. He turned out his lamp and got back into bed, this time sliding under the sheets to go to sleep. He gave a final glance to the window before turning over. He pulled the covers over his shoulders and placed his hand under his pillow for support.

**-Hiei-**

Once he saw that Kurama had stopped moving, he slid silently into the bedroom, landing softly on the carpeted flooring. He removed his cloak and his katana, placing both on the floor beneath the window. He approached the bed, stopping when he reached the side of it, watching over Kurama as he slept. He couldn't quite explain what he felt as he stood there, his eyes lingering on the curves of Kurama's body beneath the sheets.

Hiei took a step closer, his thighs pressing up against the side of the bed. Slowly, he lifted one leg up and kneeled down on the bed, gently shifting his weight to lift his other leg, too. He lowered himself so that he lay down on the bed, but not completely.

He leaned forward, closer to Kurama, being able to see his slightly flushed cheek beyond the mounds of his hair. He took in a breath, holding it as he leaned closer. He brought a hand up, reaching it over to Kurama, who breathed in deeply suddenly, causing Hiei to retract his hand. His heart began to pump rapidly, his nerves beginning to make him sweat. He reached his hand over again and lightly touched Kurama's hair.

It was inexplicably soft and supple; Hiei's hand slid through the thick of it with ease. It was silky, almost making Hiei apprehensive about touching it with dirty hands. He brought his hand through it again, and then again, leaning down and breathing in its scent. He closed his eyes as the aroma of wild flowers began to sink in. He opened them, feeling uneasy at the fact that he liked it.

He lightly, just barely stroked Kurama's cheek, causing the _youko_ to shift in his sleep. Hiei froze. He didn't move an inch until Kurama stopped moving. He looked down in shame. He shook his head and lifted himself up from the bed. He went to the window and grabbed his cape and his katana, taking them with him over to the chair that sat in the opposite corner of the room.

Sitting down, he let his katana rest on the floor. He covered himself up with his cloak and closed his eyes, opening them for a moment to watch Kurama again. Not quite sure why he did that, and everything else he'd done just then, he closed his eyes again and went to sleep.

* * *

Lots and lots of paragraphs, I know, but it won't stay that way as the story progresses. R&R please! I'll love you forever! I'll probably update later today, but if I don't get any reviews... I don't even want to think about it that way! Don't hesitate to say what you want; I welcome flames... as well as praises:: wink, wink:: G'day!

J3


	2. An Issue

Is it customary to update even if no one reviewed the original chapter? Well, I got a little impatient; I just want to post post post! Here it is, Chappie 2!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Mc Donald's...

* * *

**An Issue**

**-Kurama-**

Kurama woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and to the sight of natural light illuminating his bedroom. He sat up, refreshed from the night's sleep, yawning as he stretched. He brought his legs down and slid on some slippers, grabbing his hair brush as he stood. He turned around, catching a glimpse of Hiei resting in his recliner. He smiled.

Going into the bathroom, he brushed his hair out and then put it up into a bun. He ran himself a shower, washing up quickly before stepping out and drying himself. He grabbed his robe and his brush and went back into his bedroom. Hiei was up at that point, standing by and staring out of the window with his arms crossed.

"Good morning, Hiei," Kurama said, smiling at him as he went over to his closet. Hiei turned to him slightly, casting his crimson eyes up at him. Kurama searched for the appropriate clothes to wear as he spoke. "I wish I'd been awake when you arrived," he said, turning to the bed and laying his things down on it. "I would have let you have the bed." Hiei turned to the window.

"How often are we going to go through this?" he asked in his usual stern tone of voice.

"Until you take the bed," Kurama said, disrobing and then dressing. He wasn't modest about being nude, especially not around people he was closest to. He really didn't see why people were, and this was only a temporary body for him, after all. Hiei didn't say anything else. He just stared out the window.

After he was fully and neatly dressed, Kurama let his hair down and brushed it out. It always poufed when he brushed it, though it was still full-bodied even after a good night's sleep. Once he was through getting ready, he made his bed and then went over to Hiei. "I'm going to go make breakfast now. It'll be ready within the hour. You can join me if you like."

"Hn." To Kurama, that was a yes. He smiled again, left the room, and went into the kitchen. He busied himself preparing their breakfast: Spanish omelettes with bacon, pancakes and fresh squeezed orange juice. Hiei had sat down at the table halfway through the preparations, watching Kurama cook. Kurama seemed to be at ease as he did it, humming to himself, acting as if he was doing nothing more than watching TV.

Kurama finished, setting the plates down with the juice and sitting across from Hiei. He smiled at him and handed him the syrup. He then turned his attention to his own breakfast, cutting his stack of pancakes into fourths. Hiei held the dish filled with syrup, looking at it thoughtfully for a moment before glancing up at Kurama and raising an eyebrow.

"For the pancakes," Kurama said with a nod. Hiei shrugged and sat the dish down. He picked up a pancake and dipped it into the top opening of the dish. Kurama looked a little surprised, but then just smiled. He took the dish and poured syrup some on his own pancakes. Hiei watched him as he ate his pancake, a little syrup dripping on his chin.

When Kurama sat the syrup dish down, Hiei quickly picked it up and used it as Kurama had. He tore his omelette in half and slapped it in his pancake and then put some bacon inside. He rolled it up and then began to eat it. He was a sticky mess when he was done.

After breakfast, Kurama cleaned up and returned to the dining room. Hiei seemed to be a little disengaged from the entire situation. Kurama figured he was just getting used to being in the _ningenkai_. He leaned to face Hiei, as he still sat in the dining room chair.

"I have to go to work now, Hiei. Will you stay in the house?" Hiei shrugged, hopped off of the chair and walked past him. Kurama turned and watched him. "If you don't, it's alright with me. Just don't leave the door unlocked." Hiei turned to him sharply. Kurama went to get his keys. "I know you never use the door. Just wanted to mention it." He opened the door. "See you later, Hiei."

**-Hiei-**

Hiei watched him leave and listened to him lock the door. As soon as he was sure Kurama wouldn't be coming back, he balled up his fists.

"_Kuso_!" he exclaimed. He went over to the window and gripped the frame tightly. "_K'so_..." he said again, this time muttering it under his breath.

**-Kurama-**

"Excuse me, miss...?" a short, elderly woman said, yanking on Kurama's uniform vest.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, turning away from pricing the boxes of cereal on the cart. He looked down at her. She was looking up at him through squinted eyes. Seeing how confused she looked, he decided not to correct her about his sex.

"How mu—" she began to stammer. "How mu...how much is...how much..."

"You would like to know the cost of these noodles?" he asked her, referring to the product she held in her hand.

"Ye...ye...yes..." Kurama smiled at her.

"It seems the price is 39 cents a pack, ma'am," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her from looking at everything else but him. "Or 3 for a dollar."

"Huh?" she said, leaning her head towards him. "Speak up, miss."

"39 cents, ma'am," he said again. She nodded and began to waddle away. Kurama smiled at her again and went back to pricing cereal.

"Boy, if I had this job, I'd go nuts." Kurama turned around, startled to see Kuwabara standing on the other side of the cereal cart. He smiled at him.

"Well, it's not for everyone," he said. Kuwabara looked closer at the cereal price tags.

"That's some cheap cereal," he said, giving a slight chuckle afterwards. He looked back up at Kurama. "So...I heard Hiei came back."

"Yes," Kurama said after checking to make sure he was tagging the cereal with the correct price. He continued to tag again. Kuwabara studied him closely.

"And he's staying with you?" he asked, picking at one of the boxes.

"Yes." Kuwabara nodded and looked away, running his hand across the side of his hair distractedly.

"So, I guess you won't be needing me for a while." Kurama looked up at him, frowning in confusion. Kuwabara was avoiding eye contact. Was he _that_ sad about it? Kurama flashed him a smile.

"Oh, Kuwabara, of course I will." Kuwabara looked at him, finally. "What makes you think I won't?" Kuwabara shrugged.

"Hiei's still got a problem with me, but I don't know why. I mean, I tried talking to him. Maybe he just needs his space." Kurama nodded.

"That's probably it," he said. He began to stack the cereal on a separate cart. "But that shouldn't stop the two of us from enjoying each other's company."

"I guess you're right. I could pick up some dinner."

"That would be nice of you, Kuwabara," Kurama said, smiling at the offer.

"McDonald's's okay?"

"McDonald's is perfect." Kuwabara patted him on the back and then walked off.

"See you later, Kurama."

"Goodbye, Kuwabara."

**-Hiei-**

Hiei slashed his sword through the air, striking at invisible enemies and opponents. He took a step back, looking out over the crashing waters below him. He stood high upon a rock formation, training as he usually did during the day. He felt different that day; he was angrier than usual.

It wasn't very cold out, but the height he stood at above the ground was where the air was coolest. Hiei stopped training and just stood there, goose bumps spreading throughout his bare chest and arms. He gripped his _katana_ tighter, growing angry again. What in the three worlds was the matter with him?

It never took effort to continue training, or to start it even, for Hiei, but that afternoon, he struggled. He let his _katana_ fall to the ground and he dropped down next to it, sitting Indian style and lowering his head. He would get to the bottom of this, even if it was the last thing he'd do.

**-Kurama-**

Kuwabara had picked Kurama up from work and went through the drive-thru of the McDonald's near both their apartments to pick up dinner. Kurama let him inside his apartment and shut the door behind them. Kuwabara sat the food on the table.

"It was nice of you to pay, Kuwabara," Kurama said, going over to him and sitting down at the table next to him. Kuwabara nodded, eating a few French fries. He reached inside the bag and pulled out their food. He ate another fry as he sat down, handing Kurama his drink. Kurama took a sip and began to eat.

"You ready for school?" Kuwabara asked him, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes. I've had everything ready since last week." Kurama wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up at Kuwabara. "How about you?"

"Eh," Kuwabara said with a shrug. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Kurama nodded.

"There's not much for me to look forward to, Kuwabara. Except that you'll be there...and the others."

"It'll be nice to have you with the gang," Kuwabara said, nodding as he continued to eat. "We can hang out and everything, all together." Kurama smiled, liking the sound of that.

"Yes," he said in agreement. When they finished, Kuwabara settled on the couch. He turned on the TV and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Kurama, meanwhile, slipped into his bedroom to place a phone call.

"Hello?" a soothing, familiar voice on the other end spoke. Kurama gripped the phone tighter and then loosened his hold on it. He felt utter relief at hearing her voice again.

"Hello, _okaasan_," Kurama said, having to sit down on his bed.

"Shuuichi!" Shiori exclaimed. "It's so nice of you to call."

"Yes," he said, and looked down. He really didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry things didn't work out," she said, her voice saddening. It hurt Kurama to hear her like that. He never meant to hurt her; there was just no other way. "I wish you would come home." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Home?" he asked, lowering his eyes. "_Okaasan_...our home no longer exists."

"Don't say things like that, Shuuichi," she said, sounding as if she'd cry at any moment.

"There were decisions for us both to make, _'kaasan_, and the decisions we chose were for the best. We _had_ to sacrifice our...our home."

"Shuuichi..." she said, beginning to sob. Kurama had to employ everything he had to keep from crying, also. He missed her so much, it was almost too much.

"_Okaasan_...?"

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"There is no other way, _okaasan_. I'm sorry." She was silent for a moment, speaking only after she found her voice.

"I want you to come home." Kurama held himself with his free hand, gripping the receiver tightly with the other. He wanted to see her again, he did. But she knew the situation and bringing it up every time they spoke was not good.

"I cannot."

"Who are you talking to?" Kurama heard a male voice in the background. He stood up quickly, his _youki_ automatically rising, his hand balling up into a fist.

"_He's_ there?" he asked, not being able to hide his anger and disappointment.

"Shuuichi..." Shiori said lowly, sounding meek and glum. Kurama, for loss of knowing what to do, just slammed down the receiver, the sound of plastic hitting plastic ringing out loudly. He grabbed his face, trying hard to hold back tears. In his years in his human form, he knew that if he did not vent his frustrations violently, they would vent themselves as tears. He needed someone to talk to.

He left his bedroom, stepping out into the living room seconds later. He hated to spring his problem suddenly on Kuwabara, but he could not hold back his tears and he knew that no matter what he did, or didn't do, Kuwabara would sense something wrong.

"Kuwabara..." Kurama murmured, snaking his hands around his sides. Kuwabara looked up from the television to face him suddenly, giving him a surprised look. He stood up quickly and went over to him. Putting his hand on his shoulder and giving him a concerned look, he spoke.

"What happened, Kurama?" he asked. Kurama shook his head, suddenly not wanting to talk. He hated the fact that the Shuuichi part of him was so full of need of human emotions.

"It's just that..." he began, but stopped. He felt weak standing there, but he knew there was no way to get around it. He had to use common sense. He could not afford to destroy the apartment, which is probably what he would do if he didn't take control. Kurama wiped his eyes.

"It's okay, Kurama," Kuwabara said, slowly putting his arms around him. He held him gently, feeling a little awkward because he never really comforted another guy that way before. But Kurama was his closest friend, well, besides Yusuke, and something had happened to him. This wasn't the time to act immature. "Now tell me what's going on."

"That man," Kurama said angrily, letting his face rest on Kuwabara's chest. Being held only made him want to cry harder, and he did, though he really didn't want to. "Why did she have to fall in love with him?"

"Shiori?" Kuwabara asked, even though he knew. He rubbed Kurama's back. "She didn't do it to spite you, Kurama, you know that." Kurama nodded.

"Yes, I know. It's just that..." He sighed. "I want to be with her, to live with her again. Why did she have to marry him?" Kuwabara held him tighter, feeling bad about the entire situation. "I tried to be the good son, but he...I just can't bear him." Kurama pulled away from Kuwabara only to put his arms around his neck. "I love her so much...and she doesn't seem to...to understand that it's solely because of him that I left...and why I can't go back."

"Give her time to see, Kurama, or have her come over to stay for a while. You two really need to talk to each other." Kurama nodded again.

"Yes, a talk is well over do." He let Kuwabara go and straightened out his shirt. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," Kuwabara said. Kurama sat down on the couch and Kuwabara sat next to him. He propped his feet up on the coffee table again and stretched his arms out over the back of the couch.

Kurama sighed, finally having stopped crying, but still feeling as though he needed a hug. He scooted closer to Kuwabara, placing his head on his shoulder. He moved his hair from his face and began to watch TV.

**-Kuwabara-**

Kurama was going through a lot of things, so why should he push him away? He knew Kurama loved his mother dearly and that the feeling was mutual between the two. He just wished that Shiori had found someone different. He put his arm around Kurama and pulled him closer, letting him rest against him.

Kuwabara knew how hard it was to be alone. He lived in an apartment with his sister, Shizuru, a few blocks away from Kurama. She was older than him, and always either at work or out with her friends. Kuwabara was usually doing the same things, but at different times, so when Shizuru was gone, he was at home and vice versa. They hardly saw each other.

Kuwabara had done his share of growing up since the Dark Tournament. He liked to hang out with Kurama more than with the others because he felt that Kurama was the most down to Earth and the calmest out of all of them. He could always count on him to be around and to talk. In that way, he was his best friend.

"Uh, Kurama?" he murmured after about an hour. Kurama had been drifting off, but woke up when Kuwabara called him. He lifted himself up from his slanted position.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I would stay, but it's getting late. I gotta go in at like...eight." Kurama nodded.

"Sorry if I ruined your evening." Kuwabara stood and stretched.

"Not at all," he said. Kurama walked him to the door.

"Have a safe walk, Kuwabara. And a nice night."

"You, too. Try to think about the good times." Kurama nodded.

"I will."

**-Kurama-**

Later that evening, after doing the housework and watering his plants, Kurama settled in his bedroom. He wasn't necessarily tired, but he lay in bed, anyway. He tossed and turned for a while before realizing he wasn't about to get to sleep just yet.

He rose from the bed and went back into the living room. He went over to his stereo system and selected a CD to listen to. Putting it in the disc slot, he grabbed the remote, went over to the couch and sat down.

Using the remote, he pressed play and skipped to track number 3. It was one of his favorite songs. He settled on the couch with a puzzle book and hummed along to the music. Once the fourth track began to play, he stopped and listened to it carefully.

He didn't usually listen to the entire CD, just a few select tracks and number four was not one of them. But he found that he liked it and wanted to learn it, so he put it on repeat and listened to it over and over again as he worked on his fill-it-ins. By the end of the night, he had it memorized. As he laid down to go to sleep, he could still hear it playing. He hummed along to it as he lay in bed, his eyes almost wide open.

**-Hiei-**

Hiei had been sitting outside in the tree for the past few hours, seeing Kuwabara in the apartment with Kurama, holding him, and being with him on the couch. He'd left the forest with every intention of returning to Kurama's place to see him, and to, perhaps, feel a little better after being so angry. The opposite, however, is what he felt.

Kuwabara had made Hiei's twin sister, Yukina, fall in love with him somehow. She didn't know Hiei was her brother, yet, and so Hiei had the hardest time trying to keep him from her. If he tried too hard, she might find out and Hiei could not let that happen.

And here Kuwabara was now, putting his arms around Kurama, the second being Hiei had the strongest feelings for. It did make Hiei angry, but at the same time, he felt it was for the best.

If there was one thing Hiei'd convinced himself of, it was that he would never be able to be Kurama's shoulder to cry on. Kurama would never cry in front of him, for one, and Hiei had trouble comforting even Yukina when she cried and she meant everything to him. How would he react, anyway, if Kurama knowingly shed a tear in his presence?

He stayed in the tree even when Kurama tried to sleep the first time. He was not sure why Kurama had decided to listen to the same...what's it called...song over and over. It made no sense to him.

There was something else he couldn't explain, something he felt when Kurama began to hum and then to sing. Kurama was very soft-spoken with a very calming voice. When he sang, even though the song was not a ballad, Hiei felt...serenaded. He, of course, did not know this himself. He was very out of touch with what _ningen_s called _emotions...__feelings_.

He thought for a moment that Kurama had fallen asleep. He'd gone through his nightly routine and was now resting peacefully after tossing and turning for a while. Hiei came closer to the window and slid into the room. He walked over to the bed, startled to see Kurama turn and face him.

**-Kurama-**

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, his eyes coming to focus on the _youkai_. He smiled as he sat up. "Do you want the bed?"

"Do I ever?" Hiei asked, walking towards Kurama's recliner. "Just get your rest."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kurama asked, not wanting to seem rude...to Hiei. Hiei sat his _katana_ against the wall and took off his cape. He turned to Kurama with a grin.

"You could go to sleep." Kurama smirked back at Hiei and turned back around.

"Sweet dreams, Hiei," he said, getting comfortable under all his sheets and over his pillows.

"Hn," was Hiei's response.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Feeling indifferent? Please review and let me know what you think. More is coming soon!

J3


	3. Taking it to Heart

Re...reviewers? ::cries:: Oh, I feel so special! _Arigatou Gozaimasu_! _Merci Beaucoup_! Thanks a Plenty! Oh, and Kurama was listening to this song called Soldiers by ABBA. Any of you heard it before? Whenever I hear it, I think of Hiei and Kurama.

Something I should mention... I took the idea of Shiori meeting someone else from the series, but I changed both her beau and the younger Shuuichi to make the story make sense. Okay... On with the show!

**Disclaimer**: Me no own YYH!

* * *

**Taking it to Heart**

**-Kurama-**

Exactly a week later to the day, Kurama was faced with his first day at his new high school. He was excited, but apprehensive nonetheless. He'd dressed in his uniform: a long-sleeved, collared, button down white shirt, navy blue slacks and a green sweater vest. The school's colors. Though he wasn't particularly fond of the outfit, it was a change from the usual red and white.

He'd packed everything in his book bag, prepared to start off his senior year before the day arrived. Kuwabara promised to walk with him to the school, and, to Kurama's surprise, he was there on time ready to go.

He looked more lax than Kurama did, not having on the vest and having a few buttons undone. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and he had his book bag on one shoulder. His shiny, orange hair was up in its usual pompadour. Kurama had always liked the style. He thought it very fitting of Kuwabara, sometimes seeming to give him more height. Not to say that he needed it, though. He was easily the tallest of the group.

"You ready?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded to him, reaching for his book bag. He walked to the door, stepped out and locked it.

"You look nice today," he complimented. Kuwabara touched the side of his hair, chuckling as he did so.

"He he he, yeah, he he." Kurama smiled at him. They left the apartment complex and headed for the school. "You know?"

"Yes, Kuwabara?"

"You _look_ new." Kurama looked down at himself, frowning slightly. He thought he looked perfect.

"I do?" he asked. Kuwabara nodded.

"Only the nerds wear the entire uniform."

"Well, I want to make a good impression..." Kurama said, sure of himself.

"On who?" Kuwabara asked, giving him a look through slanted eyes. "Not me or anyone popular." Kurama chuckled lowly, shaking his head at Kuwabara.

"Popularity is not a goal of mine. The only thing I'm set to achieve is a diploma." Kuwabara patted him on the back, but didn't say anything. They continued until they reached the school.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke exclaimed, coming over to them with Keiko at his side. "Hey...Kurama!" He sounded surprised to see Kurama there, though he knew Kurama would be joining them that year.

"Goodness, Urameshi...you're actually here..." Kuwabara teased. Yusuke nudged him in the ribs. Kurama smiled at them both.

"It's nice to see you all again," he said. Keiko gave him a hug.

"That's sweet," she said. "You look sooo nice in your uniform. Now I see what it's supposed to look like."

"Not by the end of the day," Yusuke said, smiling as he unbuttoned the button of his shirt. "We'll make you look cool, Kurama, we've got you covered." Kurama smiled nervously.

"Sounds...interesting," he said.

"Keiko-_chan_!" a group of girls behind them exclaimed. Keiko's eyes lit up and she turned around.

"Gotta go," she said and bounded off towards her friends.

"Now it's just us guys," Kuwabara said mischievously. Kurama kept his nervous smile.

Truthfully, he _was_ nervous. New school, new faces, new classes. He would like to be at his old school, just because he was familiar with it. But it was too far away and held too many painful memories. At least here, he could start off fresh. And besides, if it was a horrible experience, it would only last a year.

Once the day began to progress, though, Kurama felt more and more at ease. The school, even though it was much larger than his old school, was actually much easier to get around, as it was alphabetically organized. It had four stories and about 4,000 students. The halls were always crowded and that made it difficult for Kurama to get around, but he was good at dodging and squeezing his way around.

The first day of school was always a short one. With eight periods in the day, they were shortened from 45 minutes to 20 minutes. Each student had four minutes to get from class to class, but the first day was a lenient one. Kurama had a full schedule, beginning the day with French III, honors of course, and ending it with Commercial Art.

After spending a very interesting time at lunch with Yusuke and Kuwabara, and thoroughly enjoying two back to back science classes, he headed off to art. He didn't consider himself an artist, but was willing to stick the class through at his best.

Sitting down in his assigned seat, he put his book bag on the floor next to him. The entire day, he continuously heard whispering and giggling behind him. When he turned to see what was going on, the guilty would look away quickly, as if they weren't looking at him. He wondered what on Earth they could be laughing at. He surely found nothing amusing.

"Looks like we're partners again," a familiar voice said. Kurama looked up in time to see his Earth Science lab partner, Yuroshira Teito, sit next to him. He smiled.

"Hello, Teito," he said to him. Teito smiled, also, placing a folder on the table. Kurama looked down at the folder and then back up at Teito. "Did you understand the assignment?"

"_Hai_. I know I won't want to do it at home, so I started on it last period." Kurama nodded, feeling better about Teito. He'd always had lousy lab partners, but now, the fact that Teito was on top of his game seemed to be another significant plus. "So...Shuuichi?"

"Yes, Teito?" Kurama asked.

"You like art?"

"Not particularly...well, I like to look at it more than create it." Kurama looked up at him. "Why?" Teito looked away suddenly, running his hand along his folder.

"I kinda figured. You didn't seem this down in Earth Science."

"Down?" Kurama asked. Teito nodded. He looked up at Kurama quickly and blushed. Kurama looked away, hearing the bell sound. A few students rushed their way into the room. Their teacher closed the door behind them, leaving anyone who hadn't arrived yet to stay outside the room.

Class began and took what seemed like an eternity to end. Kurama ended up with several lists to use as a guide for the essentials of his classes. The one for his art class, a class he _had_ to take in order to graduate, was the longest.

"I can show you where to get the best deals," Teito said, as they left the room. Kurama followed him down the hall, putting his book bag on.

"That would be nice," he said. Teito stopped at his locker, which was on the third floor. Kurama's locker was down the hall, and he was in no hurry. He stood and waited for Teito to tell him.

"I go there all the time," Teito said as he put some things away and took other things out. "You take the train to get there...it's close to downtown. I'm going to go there this weekend." Kurama nodded, watching him as he closed the locker and secured it. Teito then followed Kurama to Kurama's locker. "Maybe you can go with me," he offered. Not familiar with the train system, or with downtown, Kurama agreed. Teito gave him his number. "Don't hesitate to call. I'm home most evenings." Kurama nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow, Teito." Teito nodded. Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to meet at the corner store across the street from the school, but Kurama decided that going home would be better.

He walked down the street after saying goodbye to the guys, heading home in the afternoon sun. After a short while, he felt as if he was being followed. He slowed down, turning to see who was behind him.

"Hey!" the young woman greeted him, walking up next to him. Her hair fell about her shoulders as she pulled a hand through it. "Remember me?" she asked, before he could say hello.

"Yes," he said, continuing to walk. "You're Yumari...from first period."

"_Vrai_," she said in her best French accent, and then she giggled. "You really know your French. You were blowing us away in there." Kurama smiled politely.

"_Merci_," he said. She smiled, showing off a set of bright pearly whites. They weren't at all offset by her pale, natural tones. Her hair was jet black, long and shiny with two blue clips that matched her blue uniform skirt. She had gleaming light brown eyes and was about a head shorter than Kurama. She walked next to him holding on to the front straps of her book bag with her hands and looking up at him eagerly.

"_De rien_," she said. They grew silent. She looked away and then back up at him. "So...where are you headed?"

"Home," Kurama said with a nod, looking at her again and then looking ahead.

"Wanna hang out some time?" she asked. "Maybe grab a bite to eat at lunch? You've got fourth period lunch, right?"

"Yes." He didn't say anything else. She ran her hand through her hair again.

"Is that...a...no?" she asked him unsurely.

"Is what a no?" he asked her, lowering his eyebrows. "Oh! _Gomen nasai_, to your first question. Sure, I would love to." Her eyes lit up and her mouth hung open. She stopped walking. Kurama stopped, too, turning to look at her in confusion. "Yu...mari?"

"Oh, _arigatou_!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. He didn't hug her back, but instead lightly patted her back. She let him go and then flashed him a smile. "_Arigatou_," she said again and then started walking the other way. "See you tomorrow!" She took off down the block.

"Yes..." Kurama said, but more to himself. He wasn't sure what she was so excited about, but he just shrugged it off and walked home.

Once he arrived, he sat his things down by his desk and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He then returned to his desk, settling down to begin his assignments. Most were just emergency cards, but he had a few worksheets to do also.

When he finished, he put his hair up in a bun and opened the windows. It was still hot, still late afternoon. He thought about whether or not he should take a shower, but decided not to. As he left the bathroom, he spotted Hiei coming out of his bedroom. He smiled at him.

"What do you want to do for lunch?" Kurama asked him. Hiei shrugged.

"Whatever you decide to do is fine with me." Kurama nodded.

**-Hiei-**

Hiei watched him go back into the living room and sit down on the couch. He himself went over to the living room window and sat down on the sill. Kurama pulled out a puzzle book and began to work on it.

Ever since Kurama got the apartment, he was always busy reading, writing or working on puzzles, both the kind in the book and the kind in the box. Hiei didn't see the point in it. A part of him felt that it was a waste of time, and wished that Kurama would do something useful, like training. But he also knew that Kurama's biggest strengths were his smarts. Perhaps in doing those things, he was in some way training. Either way, Hiei would never do it.

Instead, he sat in the window, occasionally turning to look at Kurama, surprised at how hard it was to look away. The bun Kurama put in his hair was loose, letting strands of the silky red mass fall about his head and shoulders. He would often bite his lip and study the puzzle, some taking longer than others to finish, but he finished most very quickly.

What was suddenly so compelling about Kurama? Of course, Hiei did not seriously get bored in the _makai_, there was no place he'd rather spend his time. Or so he thought.

Once Kurama moved, things changed. He relaxed a little more and enjoyed the silence of the place. He occasionally became angry for one reason or another, most often after talking with his mother. Hiei knew all about Shiori and Otuko and how much pain their relationship caused Kurama. He remembered their wedding, of which he was a guest.

Kurama wanted nothing more but to make his mother happy. He agreed to be the best man in the wedding, a decision he'd regret for as long as he lived. He sat through the wedding, feeling horrible, but trying to keep a happy face. Hiei could see through it. As he stood in the back of the church, he could feel Kurama's '_ki_ rise and fall.

When it came time for Otuko to kiss Shiori, Hiei thought Kurama was going to explode. Kuwabara felt it too, and so did Yusuke and Botan. There was nothing any of them could do at the time. Hiei wanted to kill Otuko, just to see Kurama in better spirits, but decided against it. He wanted to please Kurama that day, but harming Otuko would be harming Shiori and that would be harming Kurama in turn. That was the last thing Hiei would do.

The weeks that ensued were equally eventful. Kurama changed. He and Shiori moved from their home and into Otuko's mansion. Kurama was miserable. He threw tantrums almost everyday, his '_ki_ was at its highest all the time, seeming to get stronger and more ominous every day. Hiei, himself, was scared to approach him, but he would sneak into his room sometimes to see him. Hiei had been forbidden to step foot into the house for reasons he didn't either know or care for.

Kurama was always happy to see Hiei, seeming to take a beak from his anger as soon as he sensed him near. Hiei would try to get him to talk to him but, for some reason, Kurama would never vent his frustrations in his presence. If he once decided to, Hiei would try his best to comfort him, without hesitation. Kurama, however, never gave him the chance to. He always acted as if everything was okay. Hiei "wished" that Kurama would show his true feelings in his presence. Maybe then, Hiei would feel better about a load of things that bothered him.

Once Kurama managed to get away, he calmed considerably. Hiei actually managed to receive real smiles then. His migraines subsided, and he seemed to be at peace alone. When he had visitors, he was even happier. But sitting there, working on his puzzles, Kurama seemed content. Just like Hiei liked him.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, setting down his puzzle book. Hiei looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow in response. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Hiei asked, jumping off the window sill. He put his hand in his pocket.

"You just seem so...preoccupied lately." Hiei shrugged. Kurama smiled. He was gorgeous when he smiled.

"How was school?" Hiei asked, looking down at the floor. He could feel Kurama's surprise. He tried to ignore it.

"It was interesting," Kurama said. Hiei looked back up at him. Kurama moved some of his hair from his eyes to see Hiei better. Hiei turned away quickly, turning red as he did so. Why on Earth did he feel that way?

**-Kurama-**

Kurama felt it was strange. Why was Hiei acting that way, inquiring about his day like that? As if he...cared? Caring was a new thing for Hiei, for the demon was known to shun most emotion.

"I met a few people. They were very nice."

"Good," Hiei said, going back to the window. Folding his arms, he looked out the window, his back facing Kurama. Kurama's eyebrows went down, but then he relaxed his face.

He sat the book over to the side and went over to Hiei. He stood behind him, looking down at his hair. Hiei turned around, staring up at him. He was red. Kurama kneeled to him, looking up at him, concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're not coming down with something, that I'm sure of, you stubborn demon." Kurama lifted his hand to see how hot Hiei's forehead was. Surprisingly, Hiei let him. He was hot–burning up was more like it.

"I'm fine," Hiei said, looking away. Kurama took his hand away slowly, searching his eyes for answers. He looked...sad. His eyes had softened since he first arrived from the _makai_. Where had he been spending his time when he wasn't in the apartment, Kurama wondered. Perhaps he was thinking about Yukina. Yes, that must have been it. Kurama smiled at him. Even being the tough fire demon he was, it was nice to know that _something_ softened his heart. Kurama patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll fix lunch," he said.

* * *

Kind of an awkward way to end this chapter, _ne_? Updates are quick because the story's mostly typed out already and I just _have_ to post! I have too! It's so much fun, especially when I get ::ahem:: reviews. Thanks again and chapter four will be up before you know it!

J3


	4. Teito

Yipes! Posting again? Yep yep! This chapter's pretty YAOI-riffic, I must say. And because it's really mostly one scene, I'm posting it along with chapter five. Well, ok. I'm posting it because I just have to post! I have to! I would have named this chapter How Kurama Got His Groove Back, but, uh...when did the hot fox ever lose it? Meow!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters, but Teito's all mine! All mine, I tell you!

* * *

**Teito**

**-Kurama-**

The year progressed and Kurama began to feel more at home in his new school. Yumari was one of his best friends in school, next to Teito, the two of which he spent his time with when he wasn't with Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and the others.

When it came to Teito, Kurama couldn't have asked for a better lab partner. As the year went on, though, they switched seats in art. Kurama now sat next to a talkative young lady who had an even less interest in art than Kurama did. So much for motivation, but, as Kurama found, it didn't stop Teito from helping him.

One afternoon after class, he stopped by Kurama's locker.

"Shuuichi?" Kurama looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I meant to tell you...they said it would be okay if you spent the night." Kurama smiled.

"Tonight?" he asked. Teito, who was also smiling, nodded at him.

"Yeah. I could give you a ride to your house. You could pick up your stuff and then we can go to my place."

"Alright."

"You didn't have plans did you? Kuwabara seemed to be looking for you." Kurama closed his locker and put on his book bag.

"We didn't make any prior engagements." Teito nodded.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Kurama followed Teito down the stairs and out of the building, being led down the street to Teito's car.

Over the months, Kurama had gotten to like Teito a lot. This wouldn't the first time he visited Teito's house, but it would be the first time he'd spend the night. They worked on many projects together, for both art and science. They found they had a lot in common. They both took French for reasons other than it being mandatory to take a foreign language in order to graduate. They both shared the same interest in botanical sciences, as well as other sciences, especially those dealing with the mind. Kurama had grown fond of Teito's appreciation of art. Once, Kurama sat with him at the park for hours while he drew picture after picture of the flowers that grew around them.

Another time, when they were in Teito's bedroom, Teito drew a rose from memory, one that reminded Kurama uncannily of his own. Teito saw how much Kurama liked it and offered it to him. Kurama modestly refused, but Teito told him that nothing would make him happier than to have Kurama accept the picture. Kurama could not refuse it after that. He accepted it, but only after Teito took the liberty of personally signing it for him. He wrote him a poem on the back of it in French, the language they often spoke to each other just for fun, and ended it with Shuuichi-kun, and then signed it for him. Kurama found it a little odd, but was appreciative all the same.

That night, however, Kurama felt most honored when Teito asked something of him that took him by complete surprise. They'd been in the middle of eating pizza, their dinner, and it was quite late, almost 11. Kurama thought that Teito had been acting strange the entire evening, and he wondered what on earth was the matter with him. He kept fumbling around and getting flustered. He also seemed unable to stop staring at Kurama...and calling him Shuuichi-_kun_, which was something he never really called him, at least not out loud, before. Kurama went on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

**-Teito-**

Teito glanced up at his Shuuichi once more before finalizing his decision. His peachy skin, his silky red hair, the graceful curves of his body...he had to capture it, to preserve it. He set down his slice of pizza and grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth and fingers.

"Shuuichi-_kun_...?" he began, catching Shuuichi's eyes with his own, staring deep into the deep emerald green of his pupils. "Could I...draw...you...?" To his utter surprise Shuuichi agreed, actually liking the idea. Teito's face lit up, his cheeks reddening. "Thank you," he gasped, standing and rushing over to his materials. He grabbed a black box and looked through it.

Grabbing a set of pencils and several erasers, he stood and retrieved his sketch book. Looking over to Shuuichi again, he couldn't help but smile. Shuuichi actually looked eager of all things.

"What shall I do?" Shuuichi asked, sounding a little nervous. Teito saw it and flashed him a playful glance.

"If you could sit in the chair..." he said. Shuuichi stood and went over to the wicker lawn chair that sat in the corner of Teito's room. It had a fanned backing that arched high above Shuuichi's head. Teito went to his closet and pulled out a folded up sheet of fabric. He bunched it up while walking over to Shuuichi, and then spread the fabric out over the fanned part of the chair, letting it serve as a backdrop to his main subject. He backed away to see if everything was in order, and noticed that he needed Shuuichi to be posed. He went over to him and frowned slightly.

"Teito?" Shuuichi asked unsurely. Teito shivered at the sound of his name being spoken by that voice. He caught Shuuichi's gaze again, leaning down slightly to his eye level and then beginning to instruct him.

"Cross your legs," he said, reaching up to his arm. "And place your elbow on the arm...like that, that's perfect. Rest both your hands in your lap, Shuuichi-_kun_. A little more to th—there, that's just right." He smiled at Shuuichi again, then took a step back, blushing at the sight of him. His hair... "Let me just..." he murmured, reaching his hands up to adjust the positions of Shuuichi's hair. It was so soft to the touch, Teito had to take advantage of this opportunity to run his hands through it.

Even being friends for just a short while, Teito and Shuuichi had told each other things that they never really mentioned to other people. Shuuichi had told him that no, he had never had a girlfriend, and that he sometimes felt lonely at not having a partner.

Teito took this to heart. He'd never had one either, and was lonely also. He found nothing wrong with them keeping each other company, and longed to take it further than that. He'd...fallen in love with the intelligent young man staring back at him.

Once he'd managed to pull himself away from fixing Shuuichi's hair, he took his place on the floor over by his bed with his essentials. Looking up at Shuuichi once more, he picked up his pencil and an eraser and began to breathe life onto the page.

Nothing pleased him more than to be able to stare at Shuuichi as much as he wanted...as much as would suffice and then some. There Shuuichi sat, staring at him with curious eyes, blinking unsteadily, occasionally pouting his lips. Teito had never laid eyes on a more beautiful being. He must take complete advantage of this, he must! Even when Shuuichi moved to scratch his cheek, he merely laughed it off and redrew the new position. It was just more time to be able to stare at him at will.

He finished Shuuichi's outline and began to render the value. He found himself becoming hotter and hotter, actually beginning to sweat as he captured the elegance of Shuuichi on paper. Upon completion, he let out a great sigh and dropped the pencil.

"I cannot thank you enough..." he nearly whispered. Shuuichi's eyes widened in anticipation.

"May I see?" he asked. Teito turned the sketch book around, letting Shuuichi see what he'd drawn.

**-Kurama-**

It was beautiful to say the least. Was he really that...handsome? Surely it was an exaggeration. But all those people who'd taken an interest in him...Kuwabara kept teasing that they'd all fallen in love with him, but Kurama considered it a joke. Well, Youko or no Youko, he refused to let it go to his head...even if it did make him feel better about himself.

"It's marvelous..." Kurama gasped, standing up and going over to Teito.

**-Teito-**

Shuuichi sat down close to Teito, looking at the work as if it were a famous piece of art, a Da Vinci, or a Monet, even. Teito couldn't have been happier. He leaned over towards Shuuichi, placing his hand on his shoulder and then bringing it back through his hair. Shuuichi shivered, and looked up at Teito slowly. Teito looked into his eyes, unable to look away. He leaned forward, his lips pursing as he got closer to Shuuichi. Shuuichi turned away, though, looking back down at the portrait.

"What will you do with it?" Shuuichi asked, sounding as if he couldn't quite catch his breath. Teito moved Shuuichi's hair from his eyes, letting his fingers slide through it.

"I'll keep it forever on my wall," he said. "Right above the roses." Shuuichi looked towards the location, smiling as he stood. Teito watched him walk away, his slender, but muscular legs taking him towards the desk. Teito breathed in the sweet aroma Shuuichi always carried with him, closing his eyes and letting it come over him. If only Shuuichi knew. Teito's eyes were shut tightly as he began to think about being intimate with Shuuichi. Kissing him, caressing him, making love to him. When his eyes flickered open, they were wild with desire.

"S-Shuuichi...?" he all but whispered, not able to peel his eyes away from him. Shuuichi had been holding the portrait up to the wall where it would be placed. He turned and faced Teito, giving him a surprised look when he did.

"Teito?" he gasped, gripping the sketch book tighter. Teito stood up, quickly going over to Shuuichi. He took the sketch book from him and sat it down on the desk. He put his arms around Shuuichi's waist.

**-Kurama-**

It took Kurama by complete surprise. He was pulled closer to Teito, barely recognizing what exactly was being done to him. Teito brought his hands up to caress Kurama's back and, after a brief moment of hesitation, to pull him closer also.

"Shuuichi..." Teito whispered, pressing his face into Kurama's hair. Kurama eyed him strangely, though truthfully, he liked it. He grew warm, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Teito's middle. Teito was a little damp, and as he pressed his face up to Kurama's, Kurama shivered. It was interesting. Teito seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Not feeling out of place, or uncomfortable, Kurama let Teito do what he wanted to him.

**-Teito-**

Teito dug his face deeper into Shuuichi's neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. It was, Teito found, a mix of the sweet scent of his hair and the musky scent of his sweat. Teito could stand there breathing it in all day, but there were other places he wanted to explore.

Shuuichi, to his surprise, was not pulling away. Did he have feelings for him? Perhaps not, the red head was only standing there. Perhaps he was just curious. No matter. Teito would kill to be the one to satisfy that curiosity.

He lifted his face and kissed Shuuichi on the cheek, able to feel the warmth Shuuichi's skin as he heated up. Teito gripped him tighter, liking how his body was responding. He kissed down his cheek and then kissed his chin. He leaned back to be able to lay his hazel eyes on the beauty before him. Shuuichi's eyes fluttered open to meet them.

**-Kurama-**

Teito had gorgeous eyes, Kurama noticed. They were usually soft, very warm and inviting, always seeming to welcome Kurama no matter what the emotion. They were now sharp and fully dilated, taking in every bit of Kurama. Kurama couldn't help but smirk. This was beyond interesting. He always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss someone in his human body. Now he would get to see.

He brought his hands up and pressed them firmly on Teito's upper back. He brought Teito forward slightly, leaning towards him and meeting him, their lips touching and closing around the other, pressed tightly, unrelenting, as magnets.

**-Teito-**

His entire body was aflame, his lips beating with the rhythm of his heart. He fell into Shuuichi's arms, letting him hold the bulk of his weight in his grasp. He never dreamt he'd ever be this close to Shuuichi to be able to taste him, to feel him like he knew no other had. He pulled away from him, wanting to explore more areas of the being that held him. He kissed his neck, once again taking in the aroma that Shuuichi seemed to be emitting now.

He kissed his chest, once, twice and then reached to his waist to grip the edges of Shuuichi's tank top to pull it off of him. Shuuichi had told him about how he always slept in nightgowns, but tonight, he wore a revealing tank and boxers. Was it intentional? Did he mean to let Teito see this much of him now that he was staying the night?

Once the tank top was off, they made eye contact, holding it before Teito broke it. He went back to Shuuichi's chest, licking and sucking on his nipples playfully, kissing him all across his chest. He tasted sweet, unlike anything Teito would imagine. It was sweat after all, but it was so sweet. Addictive.

**-Kurama-**

Kurama let out a slight moan, setting his hands on the back of Teito's head and on his shoulder. It felt good, his body experiencing emotions...feelings that he was quite unfamiliar with. But he liked it. He let him.

Suddenly, Kurama felt strange. As Teito continued to kiss him, he realized that the feeling was oddly familiar. He'd felt it before, but he was sure not in this life. They must have been memories from his days as Youko Kurama. As it were, Youko Kurama had the reputation of having been around the block a few times, but Kurama had his doubts. Of all the memories he'd been introduced to, memories of ever being intimate were scarce.

He began to have flash-backs, seeing, of all people, Kuronue, his partner in crime as Youko. He began seeing him in flashes in all different kinds of situations, but then, more revealing images of him made themselves known. Opening his eyes, Kurama remembered where he was and what position he was in. As if by instinct, he took Teito by the hand and led him over to the bed. He pushed him down on it and kneeled over top of him.

**-Teito-**

Teito stared back at the _shounen_ above to him, reaching his arms out to hold him. He put his hands on Shuuichi's hips, feeling Shuuichi begin to rock himself back and forth on top of him. Teito grinned, letting his hands slide up and down Shuuichi's sides and then rub Shuuichi's chest.

**-Kurama-**

Kurama found himself pleased with this response. He let Teito touch him freely at first, but then that feeling of familiarity returned and he felt as if he needed to take control again. He had to feel something more.

**-Teito-**

Teito could have sworn he'd seen Shuuichi's emerald eyes turn a slate gray as Shuuichi took Teito's hands and brought them around to his lower backside. Teito took this cue, rubbing along Shuuichi's back, letting his hands run along the elastic of the boxers. Shuuichi leaned forward and bent down to plant a gentle kiss on Teito's lips. Teito grabbed him by his forearms and rolled over, causing Shuuichi to end up on the bed next to him. Teito turned so that he was laying slightly over him. Shuuichi took Teito's arm and pulled it so that his arm was around him.

Teito looked down and kissed Shuuichi hard on the lips, looking into his eyes again. They were the same green as always, though curious now. Teito stroked his hair, loving how unbelievably soft it was. As soft as his skin, which Teito equally enjoyed touching. He leaned to kiss Shuuichi again, but Shuuichi turned around and faced the other way.

Had he done something wrong, Teito wondered, watching Shuuichi with wide wondrous eyes. He refused to stop though, continuing to stroke his hair, now being able to pull his hand down along the length of it. Such beautiful hair.

"Shuuichi-_kun_...?" he whispered. Shuuichi turned towards him slightly.

"Yes, Teito?" he asked. Teito leaned forward and kissed his cheek, seeing him turn red once again. Teito got on his knees next to Shuuichi, reaching his arm to gently grab Shuuichi's chin. He tilted it towards him. Shuuichi never looked so innocent. "You are a virgin..." Shuuichi half asked, half stated. Teito remained locked on those gleaming emerald eyes. He nodded.

"So are you," he said, quite sure of himself. Shuuichi smiled and looked back towards the wall, letting himself relax. He would let Teito do whatever he pleased with him.

"Just be gentle..." Shuuichi said. Teito gasped and pulled away.

"Shuuichi..." he said, his mouth hanging open. The realization was attempting to set in, but Teito was shrouded with doubt. "You'll let me...have...you? All...of you?" Smiling again, Shuuichi looked up at the hopeless romantic.

"Yes," he told him. Teito's eyes went wild with excitement at that. He would finally have Shuuichi, finally! The first time he'd met him, he wanted to be with him in every sense of the verb. He turned Shuuichi so that he lie on his back and laid down on top of him, being as gentle as he could be as he slid between Shuuichi's legs. He would obey Shuuichi's request to the fullest.

He slowly slid his arms under Shuuichi's upper back, lifting his body slightly and kissing Shuuichi again. He softly pressed their bodies together, releasing a moan at feeling how hard Shuuichi was beneath him. He leaned back down for another kiss, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Teito's eyes grew wide with confusion, the realization set in.

"_Shimatta_," he murmured under his breath. Shuuichi's eyes widened a little. Teito kissed him once more and got up. He went over to his door, opening it slowly and peering out into the dark hall. It was his mother. "Yeah?" he said.

"Is there any pizza left?" Mrs. Yuroshira asked, getting on her tip-toes to try to see over her son's shoulder into the room. "I was down in the kitchen for a snack and I wondered if there were any leftovers." Shuuichi had gotten up and was sitting down at the head of the bed. He was pretending to watch TV.

"Yeah, there's quite a bit," Teito said, going over to the pizza box. He kneeled and closed it up.

"Give me the garbage, too. I'll toss it while I'm down there." Teito collected the napkins that sat around and sat them on top of the pizza box. He handed it to his mother. She took it and looked over to Shuuichi, and then at Teito. "You boys have a nice night."

"Night, '_kaasan_." She looked at them again with a smile before heading down the hall. Teito closed the door, looking at Shuuichi with disappointment written all over his face.

"Teito?" Shuuichi asked, walking over to him. He put his hand up to Teito's cheek.

"Yeah...I uh...kinda forgot she was home" he said with a nervous chuckle. It was stupid of me to think that we could actually do this with both my parents in the next room." Shuuichi nodded.

"Yes," he said. Teito smiled and went over to the bed.

"Let's just go to sleep now, okay?" Shuuichi nodded.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

Whoo, whoo! Chapter four's done, but of course, _I'm not_. Don't parents always do that? It's like they have a radar that tells them exactly the wrong time to interrupt, even when you're doing something like watching TV. Well, off to chapter five.

J3


	5. Hiei's Anger

Big warning! Okay, this gets a teensy weensy bit violent...which is why it's called Hiei's Anger. But don't give up on me. As much as I didn't like picturing it when I wrote it...it was just...how it turned out. But all will be well, I will reveal that!

**Disclaimer**: Never owned YYH and I never will!

* * *

**Hiei's Anger**

**-Kurama-**

That Sunday, Kurama called his mother again. He received another letter from her on Saturday, but was too nervous to call her then. He was sitting in his bedroom, receiver in hand, feeling a bit nervous. He was also anxious, though. He couldn't wait to talk to her.

**-Hiei-**

Hiei sat sturdily in the tree outside Kurama's bedroom window looking in and watching him as he used a _ningen_ device, either a television or a telephone. He couldn't remember the difference. He didn't really focus on what was said as Kurama used the thing, but he could tell from the anger Kurama showed that Otuko must have answered. Kurama's '_ki_ immediately began to rise, a pale silvery aura surrounding him.

Hiei had to admit being attracted to the angry Kurama as well as the calm Kurama. He was dangerous when he was angry, Hiei knew, and Hiei wished he'd get the opportunity to see him in battle again.

Slamming down the receiver, Kurama whipped away from the phone and grabbed himself around his middle. Hiei could see that he wasn't going to cry, but he needed to. When he didn't, he remained angry until he did. Hiei, even from his distance could see Kurama's eyes glazed over with a silvery glint. He decided that now just might be the wrong time to enter, so in his mind frame, it meant the perfect time.

**-Kurama-**

Kurama had just let himself go when Hiei slid in the room. He stood there, hands in pocket, staring up at Kurama curiously. Kurama had figured he'd gone back to the _makai_ and was glad that he was back, wherever he'd been. He smiled at him as he went over to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you run off to?"

**-Hiei-**

Where hadn't he been? Let's see, the supermarket, the high school, the park, the movie theater, the bowling alley, the shoreline, all the places that Kurama had gone over the past month. With that _baka ningen_ boy.

Yeah, Hiei was bitter. He'd spent too much time following the two around, watching them fall deeper and deeper in love with each other. He shouldn't have left at all. One moment, he was there and Kurama still had an interest in him. He left for three days only to find Kurama to be infatuated with that fool.

He was so much different than Hiei, and in so many ways alike to Kurama. Which disturbed Hiei. They seemed to be a perfect match, why should Hiei stop them from falling in love? Because Kurama should be with _him_, that was why.

**-Kurama-**

"All around," Hiei answered simply. Well, that was good enough for Kurama, although if he _had_ gone to the _makai_, it would have been a world record for his shortest stay ever. "Tell me about what you're feeling," Hiei said, going over to Kurama's bed and sitting down. Kurama kept his surprise private. Hiei had been acting so unusual since school started. He wished he knew what was on the Forbidden Child's mind.

"Well...I'm glad you came ba..."

"About your...about Otuko." Kurama didn't even want to think about that man.

"You already know," he said, contempt apparent in his voice. Hiei looked up at him.

"Just answer, _kitsune_," he said, giving Kurama a steady stare. Kurama turned away from him, not able to keep eye contact with him. Why did Hiei suddenly act like he cared? It was so out of his nature. It made Kurama nervous.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you about him," Kurama said, turning back to him sharply.

"Well, at least talk to me about that _boy_," Hiei demanded. This time, Kurama could not hide his surprise. He was confused.

"What boy?" Hiei didn't answer. Kurama folded his arms. "You're the one who brought it up, Hiei. What boy are you referring to?" Hiei scoffed.

"You really don't know?" he asked, keeping his stare on the _youko_. Kurama went over to him, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Teito?" he asked as if he still wasn't sure. Hiei flinched at hearing the name. "What about him?" Kurama sounded defensive. Hiei's fists began to clench.

"Why did you take him to the ponderosa?" he asked. Kurama looked down at him slowly.

"_Nani_?" he asked. How did Hiei know if he was gone to the _makai_ when it happened? Wait...Kurama remembered he wasn't sure about Hiei's whereabouts. Had Hiei been following him?

"You heard me," Hiei said, Kurama detecting something other than anger in his voice. Kurama remained silent, never before being so baffled by the fire demon.

Yes, he had taken Teito to the tree that he and Hiei often sat at, but he'd also taken Yusuke and Botan there before so they could talk. That was during a time when Kurama knew Hiei was in the _ningenkai_ and so he would have known about Yusuke and Botan being there. He didn't complain then...but what was there to complain about?

"You're upset with me," Kurama said, still in a state of disbelief and confusion.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out?" Hiei snapped. Kurama's face scrunched due to the many emotions that flashed through him when Hiei said that.

"Yes, I took him to the ponderosa, Hiei, so what?" Hiei turned to him sharply, his beady crimson orbs filled with flames.

"What do you mean 'so what'?" he growled. Kurama couldn't take this anymore. This was just not like Hiei, at all. He stood up and turned to Hiei, grabbing him fiercely by the collar and yanking him from the bed.

"What the hell is going on, Hiei?!" he exclaimed, shaking the _youkai_ as he spoke. Hiei found his footing and smacked Kurama's hands away.

**-Hiei-**

How dare that fox do that to him?! How dare he ask those questions and give him those looks when the reason was so painfully clear?

"What the hell do you think?!" he yelled back, gritting his teeth and balling up his fists. "I'm the one who's been there, what has _he_ ever done for _you_?" Hiei saw Kurama's eyes widen, wondering how in the world it took the intelligent fighter so long to figure it out.

"You're jealous," Kurama stated, staring at him with incredulity.

"And you're acting awfully dense," Hiei retorted. Kurama's face relaxed, though he still looked as if his mind was reeling a mile a minute.

"Why?" Hiei refused to answer that. Kurama stood there, seeming to expect a response. "Because I'm spending more time with him than I am with you?" How dare that fox take that tone with him...mocking him? Hiei wanted to hit Kurama dead in his jaw.

"You're lucky I don't rip out your teeth," Hiei growled. Hiei never took any shit from anyone, and why, he wondered, should Kurama be an exception? Especially after he mocked him? Mocked his...feelings?

"Do it!" Kurama dared, staring back at him, his '_ki_ rising. It seemed so unfitting for the fox to get angry like that. He was extremely flushed and his red hair bounced about his shoulders excitedly as he spoke. Even his meanest face was not a very threatening one. There was just too much beauty there.

But Hiei was stubborn. He never backed away from a threat of this magnitude. He swung his fist at Kurama, hitting him hard on the side of the face. Kurama turned his face back to him. He showed no sign of being hit except that he grew angrier. Hiei snarled at him. Surely he hit him hard enough to leave a mark.

Staring at Kurama, Hiei could see his eyes tinted the same gray he'd seen before. His aura was lightening as well...he seemed different. But all that changed once he stood up straight and blinked, his eyes returning to their normal green. He folded his arms.

"Have you had enough?" Kurama asked him. Hiei grabbed the two side strands of Kurama's hair and brought him down to him. He kissed him hard on the lips before pushing him away, glaring at him as he went over to the window. He sat down on the sill and looked out into the night.

**-Kurama-**

What in the three worlds just happened? Hiei...kissed him? But why? Kurama was sure the jealously Hiei felt stemmed from the _time_ he spent with Teito, not what he and Teito did when they were together.

Did Hiei really have feelings for him that deep? That he felt threatened by a _ningen_, of all beings? Those he despised the most? Kurama sat down heavily on the bed, needing something to steady him. He tried to regain his composure, but he was still in a state of absolute shock.

Hiei had done things for Kurama that Kurama felt never in a millions years he'd do for him. Like go to the wedding of Shiori and Otuko. If Hiei hadn't been there, the Youko inside Kurama would have definitely done some damage. But Hiei kept sending him telepathic messages that calmed him. He bore that wedding, being surrounded by dancing and singing and drinking _ningen_s, just for him.

Hiei had risked his life on several occasions and cases for Kurama, one time being knocked unconscious for a few days. Kurama couldn't understand why Hiei'd done it. That _youkai_ never cared for anyone but himself, but there he was, putting Kurama's life ahead of his own.

_Shimatta_, how? How could the kitsune have been so blind to see that Hiei must have had these strong feelings for him? Kurama gripped his jaw suddenly, feeling the pain of the punch he'd been dealt as he came back to reality from his thoughts. He turned towards where Hiei sat. Hiei looked over to him and then back out into the evening sky.

"I never meant to hurt you, _kitsune_, you know that..." Hiei said slowly, regret softening his voice.

"I deserved it, Hiei...I...needed it. It took that for me to see what I'd been missing all along."

"But why?" Hiei asked, as if he didn't understand. "Why did it take that much, _kitsune_? I mean, how much clearer could it have been...you...do you really think I'd treat someone who's just a partner this way? The way I've treated you...?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought," Kurama said, getting up and going over to the window. "I thought that it was just what you did for me, what you would do for me as I am your partner. I would have done the same whether I loved you or not." Hiei looked up at him quickly.

"You lo...?" he went to ask, but stopped himself. Kurama sat down on the floor, looking up at Hiei, expecting him to finish what he wanted to say. "I can't draw you a picture of a damn rose, if that's what you need." Kurama's face scrunched up.

"Stop comparing yourself to Te...to him." Hiei hopped from the window and sat in front of him.

"Well, what about him, _kitsune_?" he asked. "Apparently, drawing pictures and knowing the difference between a thistle and a carnation is what you want over me. Over battles and training."

"Don't act like that, Hiei," Kurama said with a shake of the head. "I know there's more to you than just those two things, and even if there wasn't, even if you had nothing going for you, I'd still like you." Hiei sighed.

"It doesn't seem like you're lying."

"_Baka_, that's because I'm not." Kurama let a bit of a smile creep up on him. Hiei nodded and looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed his face where he'd hit him. Kurama blushed, this time a little more aware of the demon's motives instead of being surprised. Hiei stood and went over to the window.

"I have to go for a while. Don't... Just... Be here." He slid from the window and disappeared in a flash. Kurama looked down, hearing Hiei's request again in his mind. Whether Hiei's _while_ was five minutes or five years, something inside Kurama made it clear to him that he would wait for Hiei forever.

**-Kuwabara-**

"What have you been up to?" Kuwabara asked, running up to Kurama as Kurama headed home from work. He'd seen that Kurama had been acting different lately, at school and when they hung out. And that was scarcely lately.

"Nothing," Kurama replied. Kuwabara walked beside him.

"Oh, uh...Botan said that Hiei's going to be up in the _reikai_ for a while. Shhh...I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but I thought you might like to know." Kurama smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, Kuwabara, I appreciate your helpfulness."

"So what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama's smile seemed more than distant. "You miss Hiei, or something?" Kurama gave him a strange look.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, but then shook his head. "I'm just exhausted, I guess."

"We're all a little worried about you. Teito asked..." Kuwabara trailed off once he saw Kurama perk up. "Uh, Kurama?"

"Yes, Kuwabara?" Kuwabara shrugged.

"Anyway, Yusuke's hinting around about doing something...so if I were you, I'd put my guard up."

"Thank you." Kurama pulled a strand of hair behind his ear. "Kuwabara?"

"Huh?" Kurama hesitated to speak.

"Um...I just wanted to remind you to study for the Music Appreciation test..." Kuwabara nodded slowly. He knew for sure that that was not what Kurama originally planned to say.

"I got it covered," he said as they approached Kurama's apartment complex. "Want me to go up with you?" Kurama shook his head.

"But thanks. You're an advantageous friend, Kuwabara. Have a nice night." Kuwabara patted Kurama on the shoulder.

"See ya," he said, and began to walk home. He could tell that Kurama was watching him, but he didn't turn back. It worried him, though. Kurama was always willing to talk to him, but it seemed like the last thing he could do that night. Perhaps tomorrow, then, Kuwabara hoped. He would hate for their friendship to be hindered even for the slightest while.

* * *

Poor Kuwabara. You know...someone asked me (although they didn't review- argh!) if the title refers to Hiei and/or Teito winning Kurama. I, of course, didn't tell them whether or not it was, but I would love for you to give me your opinion on what you think the title's referring to. Pleeeease review!

J3


	6. Kurama's Question

OMG! I live for you people! ::gives lots of hugs and kisses:: Very interesting theory and kinda close to what I meant for the title to mean. Chica, chica! Alright, I'm a little excited, as you can see. Here's chappie six!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.

* * *

**Kurama's Question**

**-Kurama-**

"What's that?" Hiei asked, pointing at an unlabeled can on Kurama's counter.

"Hearts of palm." Kurama had his back to Hiei, who was sitting on the window ledge in the kitchenette of Kurama's apartment. Kurama could see Hiei nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Makin' a salad?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Oh, no, not tonight. Oh, this?" Kurama picked up the can and tossed it in the garbage. "I don't usually use it, just the can to help with the dough. It's a little old now, though." Hiei nodded again.

"Well, if you did use it, you could put it in a salad." How on earth did Hiei know what hearts of palm was...and how to use it? Kurama turned to him. Hiei looked up at him. "What?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled and shook his head, turning his attention back to his dough. "You're making a dessert, aren't you?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Kurama said slowly.

"Is it something sweet?" Kurama turned to face the eager demon. "What?" Hiei asked again.

"I'm making beggar's purses."

"Mmm," Hiei said. Then he looked confused about something. "You're using dough?" he asked, as if he didn't like the fact that Kurama was using dough.

"Yes..." Kurama said even slower than before. "Why?" Hiei shrugged.

"Nothing."

"No, what," Kurama said, turning to him fully and folding his arms. "I want to know." Hiei shrugged several times as he spoke.

"It's just that...uh...I don't know." Then he lowered his voice. "S'posed to use crepes..." he murmured.

"What was that?" Kurama asked, looking at Hiei closely. "I've made baked apples before and no one's had a problem with it." Hiei looked up at him, his face light with amusement. He smirked.

"That's because they don't know what a beggar's purse is." Kurama's face scrunched in a failed attempt to act mad at Hiei.

"I have it in my mind to just push you right out that window."

"Shut up," Hiei said with a chuckle. "And make your baked apples." Kurama turned around quickly and balled up his dough.

"No. I'm making something different now."

"Something with chocolate!" Hiei exclaimed hurriedly. Kurama laughed at him.

"Alright, Hiei, I'll make something with chocolate." Kurama could almost feel Hiei's delight at that.

After dinner, or dessert, rather, Kurama packed his overnight bag. Hiei watched him, following him from the bathroom to the bedroom, and then to the living room and then back to the bathroom and then to the bedroom again before Kurama settled down on his bed. Hiei sat down next to his bag. Kurama zipped up the bag and turned to Hiei.

"Are you going to stay in the apartment, Hiei?" Hiei shrugged and started to kick his feet.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Yes. I have some snooping to do." Kurama chuckled lowly.

"I don't know what you think you'll find." Hiei had a mischievous look about him. Kurama shook his head at him and stood up, lifting his bag and resting the strap on his shoulder. As he did so, the phone rang. He went over to it and answered it.

"Hey, I'm here," Kuwabara said.

"Alright, I'll be right down." Kurama hung up the phone. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, Hiei. Don't blow the place up." Kurama made his way to the front door. Hiei followed and watched Kurama reach for the door knob.

"_Kitsune_?" Kurama turned to him. Hiei grabbed him by the sides of his hair to pull him down to him, but Kurama leaned down as he did it. Hiei kissed him on the forehead and then went over to the couch and sat down. He turned on the TV. "See you tomorrow." Kurama smirked at him and left the apartment, heading outside to get to Kuwabara, who was waiting for him in Shizuru's car.

"We could have just walked," Kurama said, climbing inside.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?" Kuwabara said nonchalantly. He took off down the street, in no time arriving at his apartment building.

**- Later that evening -**

"I think this was one of my best ideas," Yusuke said, digging in a bowl for a chip.

"Yeah, especially since you made it at my house," Kuwabara said. Yusuke chuckled and dipped his chip in the French onion dip. "Yuck, Urameshi, no double dips!" Kurama laughed at them.

"That was a fresh chip," Yusuke said defensively and popped it in his mouth.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said disagreeably. Botan was sitting by the radio painting Keiko's toenails and Kurama was sitting next to them. She looked up at Kurama, still chuckling at something Keiko had told her.

"Kurama-_kun_," Botan said, closing the bottle of nail polish.

"Yes?" Kurama asked, turning his attention away from the guys.

"How would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" she asked him. Keiko giggled. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Botan, I told you not to," he said. She laughed at him, waving a hand and pressing the other up to her mouth.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," she sad. "Her name is Meara and she's awfully sweet. Kurama lowered his eyebrows and shook his head at her.

"I guess I should have known better..." he began.

"That's a yes!" Botan exclaimed and she and Keiko gave each other a high five.

"No, it isn't!" Kurama said hurriedly.

"Relax, Kurama," Keiko said. "You act like she's asking you on a case instead of on a date."

"You look like a deer caught in headlights, it's no big deal," Botan said. "Just hang out with her a few times... She's a _ningen_, so it's nothing permanent."

"But...I'm not lonely anymore," Kurama said. Botan gave him a look like she didn't believe him. Kurama turned to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara, tell them how I'm no longer lonely."

"Lonely as a squid on a stick," Kuwabara ratted. Kurama's mouth stood agape.

"Thank you, Kuwa-_kun_," Botan said, grinning triumphantly at him.

"When this is all over, every single last one of you will have unreliable credibility," Kurama muttered. Botan patted Kurama's hair teasingly.

"Just do it," she said, and stood up and went towards the table where the snacks were set up. "Hey, don't hog all the chips, Kuwabara!" Kurama turned away from her, though he was still smiling. Keiko's glance caught his attention. She was grinning at him.

"Don't worry," she said. "She's really nice. And quiet. You'll like her." Kurama nodded.

"You girls are something else," he said, shaking his head. Keiko smiled again, looking reflective.

"Must be nice to have your own apartment, though. Even if it does feel lonely sometimes. Your _okaasan_ called my folks earl—"

"What did she say?" Kurama asked eagerly. Keiko giggled a little.

"You must really miss her. She misses you, too. She really wants you to visit."

"I would kill to see her again," Kurama said, not meaning to make it sound so menacing. Keiko nodded.

"I know how you feel," she said. Her eyes traveled up, looking behind Kurama. "Botan, when can I get up?" she asked. Kurama figured this would be a good time to slip away from the group for a moment. He patted Keiko on her shoulder as he stood.

He walked towards the hall to get to Kuwabara's bedroom. Stepping inside, he carefully shut the door behind him. He flipped on the light and went over to the bed. A small tan and white furred kitten had been laying at the foot on the bed, and as Kurama sat down next to it, it perked its head up. Kurama smiled at it.

It got up and stretched, walking its way over to Kurama and rubbing it's head on his thigh. Once it had enough, it put its front paws on Kurama's thigh and looked up at him expectantly. Kurama petted it and it purred. He smiled again. Maybe he would get a pet one day. Somehow he figured that if he had any kind of permanent company, a pet such as Kuwabara's kitten would be just right.

He looked up suddenly, by instinct, thinking he felt someone near. Just as he was about to look down, the door opened. It was Yusuke.

"Hey," he said, closing the door and going over to Kurama.

"Oh, hello, Yusuke."

"How's it going?" he asked, sitting next to him. Yusuke looked down at the tiny kitten. "Hey, Ashi." Ashi perked up again and stretched her legs out so that they pressed up against Yusuke.

"Why are you in here? Is it too loud for you?"

"No," Kurama said slowly. "I can handle the volume of the music just fine." What made Yusuke think that would bother him? It was strange that when he talked to people, especially his friends, that they took a somewhat serious and caring tone with him. Why were they acting that way? Worried about his loneliness, worried that he couldn't handle anything that wasn't slow paced, clean and calm, worried that he was going through things because of the situation with his mother. Sure his human form looked timid and somewhat weak, but that was just a cover for his inner Youko. His...inner...Youko.

Ashi walked over Kurama's thighs, looking for a little more attention. She stood on her hind legs and pawed at Kurama's chest. Kurama picked her up and held her in his arms close to his chest. He petted her again.

"You alright?" Yusuke asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look a little pale. And your eyes..." _Inner Youko_ Kurama kept thinking. He shook his head.

"Just a minor regression. I'll be fine." Yusuke chuckled, pulling away playfully.

"I'm not in any danger, am I?" he asked, feigning fear. Kurama shook his head with a smile.

"Don't be silly," he said.

"Good. I don't think Kuwabara would like that too much, but then again it's Kuwabara, so..." Yusuke shrugged. Then he chuckled again. "Just as long as you're okay," he said, going over to the door. "Come back soon, or else Keiko and Botan will _really_ get worried and send you to the altar with that girl." He closed the door behind him after he left. Kurama sighed.

He wasn't really lonely. He had plenty of company, especially now that Hiei stayed for longer periods of time. Did he...look like he needed to be consulted on everything? He sure didn't feel like making his "problems" everyone else's but...how much of his "problems" were reflected in his eyes?

Kuwabara _always_ knew when even the slightest thing was bothering him, and so, somehow, did Botan. They were both bound to tell Yusuke, and Yusuke just _had_ to tell Keiko. Well, they could be worried if they wanted to be. He just wished he would stop, if he had done so previously, giving them fuel to feed their worries.

"Am I lonely, Ashi?" Kurama asked the kitten, lifting it so that he could look her in the face. She licked her nose a few times and yawned, stretching again. She reminded him of Kuwabara. "Nah," he said, setting her down on the bed next to him. He stood up and left the room.

"Oh, hey, Kurama, tie this up for me...?" Shizuru asked, turning her back to him and moving her hair over one shoulder. Her bedroom was right across the hall from Kuwabara's and she was standing in the frame of it, acting hurried. Kurama proceeded to tie up the back of her dress, which was a deep red and quite revealing.

"You have a date?" Kurama asked, working on the second set of ties.

"Yeah," she said. She paused to take her cigarette from her mouth, blowing the smoke out through her nose. "Handsome little devil, I'll tell you that much." Kurama smiled, finishing the third set of ties.

"There you are," he said.

"Thanks," she said, heading back into her room. She reached for some shoes. "You're handy, you know that? The girl at the store took forever to tie this thing up...and she worked there!" Kurama chuckled lowly. She strapped her shoes up quickly and stood, going over to her vanity and brushing her hair. Shizuru hadn't really changed that much over the years; most things about her stayed the same. It wasn't often that she was dressed up that way. The man she was referring to must've been someone special. "How do I look?" she asked Kurama, modeling for him by doing a quick spin.

"Stunning," he said with a smile. She nodded.

"Damn straight," she said, making Kurama chuckle a little again. She reached for her purse. "Tell bro I'll be home sometime after he leaves. I'm going out back and I'm at the theater if he asks."

"Dressed like that?" Kurama asked. She winked at him with a mischievous smirk as she passed him. He nodded to her as she closed the door.

"I'll be sure to tell him," he said, watching Shizuru make her way to the back of the apartment.

"Music down by one, alright!" she said, closing the door behind her. Kurama went back into the living room, joining his friends again.

* * *

This one was pretty short, but the gist of the point of it's in there:: sings:: Re-view, review, review, review! Re-view...re-view! ::clears throats because of all of the cracking:: Alright I promise I won't sing anymore. Next chapter's pretty short, too, but wait until you see chappie eight! Oh, and one more thing... please review.

J3


	7. Prelude to Christmas

Um...it's normal for me to post daily...and I didn't post yesterday, so I'm making up for it with both chapter six and seven! Well, they're both kinda short, so it works out...well, you caught me. I just wanted to post just to post! He he he! But if you're enjoying my story so far, it's to your benefit!

Disclaim...oh screw it. It's chapter seven already!

* * *

**Prelude to Christmas**

**-Hiei-**

"_Kitsune_?" Hiei asked, watching Kurama working on a jigsaw puzzle intently. It was nice just to watch him, but something wasn't right and Hiei wasn't comfortable with it.

"Yes, Hiei?" Hiei shifted at his seat on the coffee table.

"Should I go?" he asked uneasily.

"Are you bored watching me do this?" Kurama asked with a chuckle. Hiei shook his head. "Well, why do you ask?"

"I don't know...you're acting different." Kurama sat up, facing Hiei as he turned all his attention on him.

"Different how?"

"Just different. A little nervous."

"Oh...I uh...I have to go visit my mom soon. I'm so anxious, it's eating me up inside." Hiei nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think to." Kurama moved some hair from his face.

"Well, think to next time," Hiei said. Kurama smirked at him.

"I will... Okay, I lied. I did want to tell you, but just not yet. I won't be until close to Christmas." Hiei nodded again.

"That's better," he said. He got off of the coffee table and sat down next to Kurama. Kurama reached out a hand to him, but Hiei grabbed it and lowered it, not letting Kurama do whatever he was about to do. "Don't you have a date tonight?" Kurama looked a little surprised.

"If you were there, why didn't you stop in for a little bit?" he asked, looking up at him. "Everyone was asking for you." Hiei bit at him. Kurama chuckled.

"Take a guess, _baka kitsune_," he said, his voice a little softer at hearing Kurama's chuckle. He let go of Kurama's hand. Kurama looked at Hiei's forehead. He could probably see the Jagan lighting up. He was using it unconsciously again.

"Yukina?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded.

"I have to go." Kurama nodded.

"Send my regards, won't you?" he asked Hiei. "She'll come for Christmas, won't she?"

"_Hai_." Hiei kissed Kurama's forehead and stood, going over to the window. "It won't be but a few days," he said, removing his bandana. "See you, then."

"Yes, Hiei," Kurama said. Hiei braced himself to leave, but then turned back to Kurama.

"Have fun with your _ningen_ female," he teased, flashing Kurama a grin before disappearing into the night.

**- Later that evening -**

**-Kurama-**

"Hey!" Meara exclaimed, coming up to Kurama's table. Kurama stood up. "Yeah, it's definitely you," she said, stopping in front of him with a big grin. He smiled at her.

"Good evening, Meara," he said as politely as he could. Although he knew the date wouldn't be that bad, he really didn't want to go through it.

"Botan was right about you," she said, taking it upon herself to seat herself. "Whew! It's a little chilly out." Kurama sat back down.

"Yes," he said simply, wondering what Botan was right about.

"So are we going to eat, or just see the movie?" she asked.

"It depends," Kurama said. "Do you want snacks while at the theater? We'll be full if we eat now."

"Well, ya know...we're already here and um, yeah...I'm hungry. The prices at the theater are too high, anyway." Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Meara lifted her arm and snapped her finger. Kurama watched her, his eyebrows lowering. She saw him and lowered her hand.

"I've been here plenty of times before and the service is terrible. Gotta be aggressive." Kurama nodded.

"Is that why no one's waited on me, yet?" She gave him a look that showed her annoyance with the service and that also told Kurama that that was exactly the reason. Kurama chuckled lowly.

They eventually received their food, Meara ravenously tearing into and finishing her bacon double cheeseburger before Kurama could get through half of his calm chowder. They talked meanwhile, getting two milkshakes to go when they were done and drinking them as they walked to the theater. Kurama wasn't sure why she insisted on getting such a cold drink when the weather was so chilly, but the milkshake was very good. He didn't complain.

Kurama found Meara to be very nice, but not at all quiet like Keiko mentioned. She was an attractive girl with long sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. She kept talking during the movie, which Kurama didn't really mind because the movie was awful, but he came to see that they had nothing in common.

She was great company, but friendship seemed to be the only thing to come from their first meeting. The feeling was mutual, she assured him, and Kurama felt better about the whole situation. Returning home that night, Kurama feel straight to sleep. It was the weekend before the last week of school before Christmas vacation.

**-Kurama-**

That Friday, Teito stopped by Kurama's apartment. Kurama had just gone out to get a small Christmas tree from the store near his apartment and already had a few gifts for his friends underneath. He set it up with silver garland and ornaments, and tinsel was laden all over his apartment. In the spirit of the season, he'd hung mistletoe over his apartment door. Teito took the liberty of being the first to utilize it.

Pulling away from the lingered kiss, Kurama smiled at him.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu veux_?" he asked Teito. Teito stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"_Toi_," he said, flashing Kurama a mischievous look. He was holding something behind his back.

"_Ne_, uh, _qu'est-ce que tu as_?"

"_Un cadeau, pour ton arbre_." Kurama smiled wider.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," he said, taking his first Christmas present from Teito. He went over to the tree.

"I've got something else for you, too."

"Teito!" Kurama said. "Really now, one was enough."

"Well, the other isn't something that can go under a tree." Kurama adjusted an ornament on the tree before taking a seat on the couch.

"Is it that big?" Kurama asked, giving Teito a questioning look. Teito sat next to him, very close to him and snaked his arm around his waist.

"You could say that..." he whispered, leaning in to kiss Kurama again. Kurama let him, but didn't kiss him back.

"Teito..." he began when Teito pulled away.

"I know, I know. You don't think us getting together is a good idea..."

"But...you understand, right?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it." Kurama sighed.

"Well, I need to get you a present. What could I get you that will make up for what happened that night?"

"_Rien_," Teito said with a pout. "_Mais...toi...toi dans un grand gâteau. Et tu dois être nu_."

"_Seul dans les rêves_," Kurama said, mussing Teito's hair playfully. Teito leaned closer to him.

"You're not helping, you know?" he said.

"I trust you can subdue your impulses." Teito quickly nipped Kurama's cheek with his nose.

"Wouldn't you know it," he said, taking in a whiff of Kurama's hair. "I seemed to have left the ability to do that at home." He leaned in for another kiss and Kurama pressed his hand to Teito's face, gently pushing him away.

"_Arrête_," he said slowly, not being able to pretend wanting Teito to stop. But ever since his skirmish with Hiei, Kurama felt uneasy when in these situations with Teito. Not to say that Teito's actions were lost on him, though. He just couldn't stop thinking about Hiei, and it made him feel guilty when he did while with Teito. "Well, what can I get you that I'll actually be able to get you?"

"I'll make up a list and you pick one thing on the list to get me so that I'll be surprised."

"That sounds perfect." Teito quickly stole another kiss before standing and going over to the door. Kurama playfully rolled his eyes at him as he followed him. Teito opened the door and stood underneath the mistletoe hesitantly. He cleared his throat and looked up.

"Now you _have_ to plant one on me," he said with a grin. Kurama shook his head and looked away, then looked back at Teito.

"Fine," he said, leaning towards him. Just then, the bedroom door opened. Kurama pulled away from Teito, turning his attention to Hiei as soon as he saw him. "You're back!" he said. Hiei flashed Teito a look of death, and Teito stood there looking confused. "Give me a minute," Kurama said to Hiei and stepped out of the apartment. He closed the door behind him.

"You didn't tell me there was someone else," Teito said, sadness clear on his face and in his voice. "I mean, I would have understood."

"I train with him, he's like my partner in crime," Kurama said. Teito nodded, looking distant already, but then looking as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Don't forget...you said you'd come with me to the gym on the 22nd." Kurama nodded. "I'll come pick you up." Kurama nodded again. Teito gave him another quick kiss. "See you later, Shuuichi-kun."

"Goodbye, Teito." Once Teito was out of Kurama's sight, Kurama returned to the apartment. Hiei was sitting on the window sill in the living room. "How was she?" Kurama asked.

"Same as always, just a little knee scrape." Hiei looked up at him. He sighed. "It's that time of year again, huh?" Kurama nodded. "Good thing it's only once." Kurama went over to him, smiling.

"I've got a present for you already. I had to go get it while I knew you were away." Hiei shrugged.

"I don't want it." Kurama nodded.

"Yes you do," he told him. Hiei flashed him a grin.

"I'll accept it if you stop letting him in." Kurama scrunched his face suddenly.

"I know you're not trying to scheme me," he said with a smirk. Hiei hopped off the window, looking up at Kurama suspiciously, circling him once as he did so with his arms behind his back. "What?" Kurama asked, letting out a light chuckle. Hiei didn't say a word; he just went over to the dining table and sat down.

"Feed me," he demanded, poking the table with his index finger. Kurama scoffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, look what we have here. The little fire demon's making demands." Using his unsurpassable speed, Hiei went over to Kurama, stopping once he was in front of him. Kurama almost toppled over.

"What was that?" Hiei asked, his eyes not showing the anger his voice was filled with. Kurama saw this and laughed, figuring the demon knew he was only playing around. "You'd better watch it," Hiei said, poking Kurama in the chest. "I _will_ kill you."

"But then who'll make your dinner?" Kurama teased, leaning down to him. He patted him on the head. "Now be a good little demon and help Youko fix your meal." Hiei raised an eyebrow, then relaxed his face, turning away from Kurama as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was smiling. But Kurama saw it.

"Just cook, _kitsune_," he said with what Kurama perceived to be a chuckle. He went towards the kitchenette with Kurama following closely behind him.

* * *

Naturally, I just had to sneak a little something something in there to confuse anyone who's not familiar with French. It's payback for the many times I've had to sit through a fan fic with a bunch of Japanese words that I'm not familiar with. Hah! Well...it's not really your fault is it...? Well, ok...you've convinced me. Here's the convo...oh and by the way. If anyone who's truly French out there reads this and is confused, sorry if I butchered your beautiful language! I'm not really French...I just took it in high school...he he he.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux_? - What do you want?

_Toi._ - You

_Qu'est-ce que tu as_? - What do you have?

_Un cadeau, pour ton arbre_. - A present, for your tree.

_Rien._ - Nothing

_Mais_..._toi_..._toi dans un grand gâteau. Et tu dois être nu_. - But...you...you in a big cake. And you have to be naked.

_Seul dans les rêves. _- Only in your dreams.

_Arrête._ - Stop

Please review!

J3


	8. A Reflection of Yoko

You...hate Kurama? My main man? Oh the pain, the pain of it all! I would tell whether or not Hiei's gonna get him, but that would be ruining the fun, no? Well, I want to thank everyone who reviewed again and again. You guys make me so incredibly happy! Continue? Oh, I'll continue, alright. I'll continue with my longest chapter yet, hah hah!

**Discl'r**: I don't own it, I don't own it...oh wait...I promised I wouldn't sing, didn't I? Chapter eight...ain't it great!

* * *

**A Reflection of Youko**

**-Hiei-**

"Yeah, so, I told her I would go, so you know, she shouldn't make a big deal out of it." Hiei shifted in his seat, folding his arms. He'd been waiting for Kurama since he left early that morning with Kuwabara. They were just arriving from their day out.

They were both holding bags as they came through the door. Kuwabara went to speak again, but he stopped when he saw Hiei seated on Kurama's couch.

"Hey, Hiei," Kurama said, sitting the bags on the couch next to Hiei.

"Hn."

"Would you like to help me wrap the presents?" Kurama asked.

"No."

"Fair enough." Kuwabara came closer to the couch, setting the bags on the floor.

"I have to go now..." he said, looking at his watch. "What time do you want me to pick you up?" Kurama stopped and thought for a moment.

"Six would be perfect," he told him. Kuwabara nodded.

"See ya then," he said, making his way to the door. "You remember what's for who, right?"

"Yes," Kurama said, going up to him. "I'll take care of it."

"Later. Uh..." Kuwabara opened the door, but hesitated to leave. "Uh...bye Hiei." Hiei looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"_Ja ne_," he said, though his voice was void of emotion. Kuwabara cheesed at him and gave Kurama a thumbs up. Kurama smiled back. Once he was gone, Hiei let out a sigh.

"That was nice of you," Kurama said. Hiei shrugged. He only did to make Kurama happy.

"What's in the bags? Presents, you say?"

"Yes. Kuwabara and I did a little shopping. His wrapping skills aren't up to par, so I volunteered to wrap them for him."

"Hmmm." Hiei slid from the couch and went over to Kurama. Hesitantly, he put his arms around him and pressed his face up to his body. He sighed. Kurama reached around slowly to hold him, but he pulled away. "Where are you going with him later?" he asked. Kurama looked at him closely, doing so for a moment because the room was dim. Hiei was red and his face was softer than usual. Kurama stood up straight again.

"To mother's, remember?" he said.

"Am I going with you?" Kurama went and turned on all the lamps and the light that hung over the dining room table. He sat down where Hiei was sitting earlier, looking a bit tired, and then ran his hands through his hair. Hiei was watching him, and he blushed even more at seeing the _kitsune_ go through those motions.

"I suppose if you wanted to come in through the window later... You know he doesn't want you there."

"He'll be there?" Hiei asked. "While you're there?"

"No...mother said he's gone on a trip. He'll be back by Christmas day, so I have to do this now."

"We," Hiei said quickly. "I'm going with you." Kurama gave him a stern look.

"He'll know you were there." Hiei chuckled.

"I'm not worried, _kitsune_. And I suggest you get over it." Kurama opened a bag and pulled out a roll of wrapping paper.

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right," Hiei said, making Kurama smile. "I'll meet you over there. Don't go in without me." Kurama nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a sigh. Hiei went over to him, grabbing him by the chin and then kissing his cheek. It made him feel better about himself when he kissed Kurama. He had no idea why. Kurama smiled at Hiei as he went over to the television. He looked down at the puzzle on the floor.

"Are you ever going to finish this?" he asked Kurama.

"When I have the time," Kurama said. "There are just too many things to do...I've been too busy."

"Hmmm." Hiei sat Indian-style on the floor next to the puzzle. He opened the box and looked at the various puzzle pieces. Kurama settled on the floor by the couch with the wrapping paper and the gifts. He glanced up at Hiei and chuckled lowly.

Hiei took a piece from the box, looking up at Kurama curiously, and then looking back down. After a moment of deliberation, he placed it next to its partner. They connected. He felt oddly proud of that, so he tried again. The pieces didn't quite fit and that made him a little angry. He banged them with his fist to try to make them to fit.

"You can't force the pieces together, Hiei," Kurama said with a chuckle.

"Quiet," Hiei said, already having made that realization. He busied himself with the puzzle while Kurama wrapped the gifts. After Kurama left, Hiei waited around a little while to give Kuwabara time to get out there before taking off out the window.

**-Kurama-**

Kuwabara dropped Kurama off at the front gates of Otuko's estate. Kurama stood there even after Kuwabara left, gazing up at the three story mansion hesitantly.

The last time he'd been there...the memories weren't so pleasant. There was yelling and screaming and crying. Too much heartache for Kurama, and the memories were flooding back to him at rates that made him apprehensive about taking another step further. But he had to. He was already there, and there was no turning back.

He pulled his overnight bag further up his shoulder and punched in the entrance number. The gate opened.

He hesitated again before making his way up the stony path of the estate. Bushes and topiaries lined the walkway, stripped of their leaves and flowers. Their sharp brownish gray branches seemed to reach out to comfort Kurama. Even without the bloom of spring and summer, Kurama appreciated their appearance.

It wasn't the shortest walk; Kurama trudged his way through the inches of only newly trodden snow. The snow seemed to get higher the closer he came to the front door. Perhaps Otuko's servants were away for the season. Kurama didn't really see the need for butlers and maids and gardeners. He saw it as the epitome of laziness. If one wanted a massive estate then one should care for it with their own heart and soul—don't bite off more than you can chew.

He made it to the front steps, the large, wooden, red door staring gloomily at him. In the midst of twilight, everything took on a slightly gray, slightly eerie appearance. Not only that but it was colder over there than it was in the city. He looked up and around, seeing a flash of black zip-zapping through the trees that surrounded the estate. He attempted to follow it, seeing it eventually come to the roof and then jump down.

Hiei stared up at him for a moment, his hands stuck in his pockets, and then looked at the door. Kurama didn't do anything. Hiei shook his head at him.

"_Baka_," he murmured and knocked on the door. He must have sensed Kurama's discomfort and for that gesture, Kurama was thankful. Shiori opened the door slowly, peering out as if she wasn't sure who was there. She knew well who it was.

"Shuuichi...?" she murmured.

"_Okaasan_..." Shiori flung the door open and threw her arms around Kurama's neck.

"It's so nice to see you again," she gasped, beginning to cry. "You must come inside and get warm. I see you brought your friend along." Hiei looked up at her.

"Hello," he said awkwardly and followed Kurama inside.

"Hello, Hiei." Shiori straightened out her knee length plaid skirt. "You've gotten taller," she said to Kurama. "How is school and everything?"

"Everything's perfect," Kurama said. Shiori nodded and stood there a little longer with a somewhat melancholy gaze before she went towards the stairs. They stretched out at the end of the foyer, which was richly decorated in deep earth tones and old world charm. She went up a few stairs and placed her hand to her mouth.

"Yohiro!" she called, though her voice was still as soft as usual. "Shuuichi's here!" She turned back to Kurama. "I missed you so much," she said, going over to him and hugging him again.

"I missed you too, _okaasan_." She let go and smiled at him, and then down at Hiei. Kurama thought she looked a little worried, a little nervous. Well, perhaps it was just Hiei. Sometimes that seemed to be the most usual reaction he caused in people.

"I didn't know you would bring him," she said. Something about the way she said "him" didn't quite sit well with Kurama or Hiei. "Well, Yohiro wasn't quite dressed when I left him. Why don't I show you two to your rooms?"

"It's not the same room?" Kurama asked. Shiori shook her head.

"It's a weight room, now," she said sheepishly, apparently attempting to hide her face from him. "You can have the two guest rooms."

"I don't need a room," Hiei said. Shiori looked at him strangely, but just nodded. Otuko's son from a previous marriage, Yohiro, came bounding down the stairs excitedly. Kurama's face lit up at seeing the neatly dressed five year old running up to him.

"Shuu-Ku!" he exclaimed, leaping into Kurama's arms. Kurama laughed as he held up him up and shook him playfully.

"How's my best bud?" Kurama asked. Yohiro giggled madly and squirmed from Kurama's grasp. He landed on the ground and went up to Hiei, cheesing at him widely.

"Hn," Hiei teased him, trying to get the tyke away from him. His cheerfulness...scared Hiei a little. But Yohiro obviously just saw it as something Hiei would do. He remembered him from past times: at the wedding and a few times when Hiei snuck into Kurama's room and Yohiro was around. He gave Hiei a big hug and Hiei flashed Kurama a look of confusion. Kurama smiled at them.

"Wanna come play Lego's?" Yohiro asked them.

"Not right now, Yohiro," Shiori said. "I should take them to their rooms."

"Then we can play games," Yohiro said. He climbed the stairs with Shiori, Kurama and Hiei, but went to the left while she led them to the right. Kurama glanced back at Yohiro, and then towards his old bedroom. It was right across the hall from Yohiro's room.

"The guest wing should be enough," Shiori said, opening a set of large double doors. The room was a little more elegant than the foyer, and was furnished like a living room. There were four doors, two on each side of the room to the left and right of the wall with the entrance door.

Kurama didn't want to stay there, he much preferred the simplicity of his old room. Which was now the weight room. He sat down his bag on one of the couches. Hiei walked in a little further. "Make yourselves at home. I'll go see that everything's going as planned. I'll come get you when it's time...or you can look around if you want."

"Alright mother," Kurama said. Shiori left the room, closing the doors behind her.

"_Kitsune_?" Hiei asked, taking his hands from his pockets. He was standing next to Kurama looking up at him with a worried face.

"Something's not right," Kurama said, looking away. Hiei reached up and stroked the nearest side strand of Kurama's hair.

"I've noticed," he said, tugging on it slightly. Kurama bent down to him and Hiei kissed his ear. "If she says anything about wanting me to stay in the room, I think I know exactly what that "something" is." Kurama nodded and stood up straight, going over to his bag.

"I doubt that's what it is..." he said, plainly lying. He pulled out a few various gifts. "I wonder where the tree is this year."

**-Hiei-**

Hiei followed Kurama out of the room and towards the stairs. Yohiro's bedroom door was open a crack, and when Kurama saw that, he stopped.

"Yohiro," he called out. The small boy came out of his room curiously, his face lighting up when he saw the presents.

"Are those all for me, Shuu-Ku?" he nearly exclaimed.

"All but one," Kurama said. Yohiro gasped and went up to him, looking the gifts over with wide eyes.

"I got you a gift, too, but it's not under the tree. We should exchange them now. Like Christmas Eve!"

"You'll have your Christmas Eve, Yohiro," Kurama said with a grin. "You just want to open a gift before it's time."

"But you won't be there...and I want to see you open my gift." Kurama looked at the boy forlornly. He had a point, and it made Kurama happy, in a sad way.

"Of course," he said. He followed Yohiro into his room. Yohiro went over to his closet and pulled out an oddly wrapped clump of an object.

"Here," he said, beaming uncontrollably. "I remembered that one thing you did for that one model I had and I wanted to make you one because you liked it so much." Kurama wasn't sure what he was referring to, but it still made him smile.

"Shall I open it now?" he asked. Yohiro nodded widely. Kurama sat down the gifts he held on Yohiro's bed and took his present from him. He looked at it closely and then opened it. He gasped.

"You made this all on your own?" he asked. Yohiro gave him the same nod again.

"Yep," he said proudly. It was a snow globe made from a rounded glass bowl. Fake rose petals were inside, glued to the bottom of the bowl, and the snowflakes were tiny white plastic orbs that floated gently in the water. Kurama shook it, watching the snow fall down on the rose petals.

"Yohiro, it's beautiful," he gasped.

"Yay!" Yohiro exclaimed. "I thought you would like it because you like spring and then it's winter, so I had to make the snow, but then you like spring, so I wanted you to have flowers, too."

"This is so thoughtful of you," Kurama said, sitting down on the bed. He shook it again.

"Can I open a present now?" Yohiro asked. Kurama nodded and sat the globe in his lap.

"You can have the one I made for you. I hope you like it." Yohiro nodded, eagerly looking at the box Kurama handed to him.

"Shuuichi, Yohiro!" Shiori called. "Come on down to the den now." Yohiro snapped his finger.

"After dinner I'll open it, okay?" Yohiro said, quickly putting the gift in his closet and grabbing the wrapping paper that sat around. "Come on, Shuu-Ku. Mom said we could make s'mores." Kurama smiled at him and followed him after picking up the other gifts. Hiei reached for the globe and Kurama let him take it.

"Want me to put it away?" he asked. Kurama nodded.

"That would be nice of you." Hiei went towards the guest rooms while Kurama and Yohiro went down the stairs. Entering the guest wing, Hiei went over to Kurama's bag and sat the globe inside in between his clothes. He zipped the bag up and looked at it for a while before turning his attention away from it. He went to the door that was closest to him and looked inside. It was a bedroom.

"Hmm," he murmured. He opened the other door along that wall. It was a bathroom. Crossing the room, he found that behind the other two doors was exactly the same thing. They wouldn't need to use that side of the room, Hiei decided, so he went over to the couch, picked up Kurama's bag and brought it into the first bedroom. He took off his cloak and _katana_, which was hidden on the inside of the cape. He was wearing something similar to what he wore the first night of the Dark Tournament. He didn't like it, but Kurama convinced him to wear it.

He left the guest wing and went down the stairs, not bothered by the fact that he didn't know where, or what the...den was. For all he knew it could be anywhere. He walked to the left of the stairs, starting down the hall and stopping when he heard voices. He stood outside the room for a moment, looking in through the door, which was ajar.

**-Kurama-**

The den was colorfully decorated, plum full of everything Christmas. A large evergreen stood tall at the back of the room with loads of presents underneath. Kurama pondered as to why there were so many. He sat his down among them.

While he was there, he looked at the other gifts to see who they were for. Most were for Yohiro, but he did see some for the rest of them, also. He smiled and then turned his attention towards the tree.

It was decorated extravagantly, nothing like it used to be. He and Shiori would get into crafty moods around the holidays and create ornaments and decorations for the house. Needless to say, the memories of their life before Otuko brought tears to his eyes. He did not cry, though. Instead, he turned to his mother and smiled at her.

"Shall I help with dinner?" he asked, eager to do something with her like they used to. Shiori opened her mouth to speak, but someone beat her to the punch.

"No need, our chefs are taking care of that," a voice behind Kurama spoke out. It made the hairs all over his body stand on end. He stared at his mother as if she could make a difference in the reality of the scheme he'd fallen victim to. She put on a smile, but it was instantly erased when she looked into Kurama's eyes. "Welcome home, son."

Son...? Son?! Kurama's fists balled tightly, his nails digging deep into the flesh of his palms as he tried to contain himself.

"I am not your son," he said through clenched teeth, turning around to face the startled Otuko. He stood at the kitchen entrance of the den holding a tray of hot chocolate and the ingredients for making s'mores.

"Shuu...Shuuichi, just relax a little," Otuko said, coming over to him with the tray. Kurama could just see his hands snaking around the man's neck and strangling him lifeless. "You're home for Christmas...let's have a holiday together, as a family." Kurama's eyes shut firmly and they flashed open. He looked at his mother.

"A family Shuuichi..." she said meekly, appearing to be afraid. "You're home now."

"It's eradicated, mother and you lied to me!" he exclaimed, pain swarming in his voice. "You lied to me, how could you do that to me?!"

"Shuuichi it was for the best," Shiori pleaded, reaching for him. He pulled away from her quickly, stepping away from both Shiori and Otuko.

"You lied to me..." Kurama said slowly and raspily. Shiori looked away from him, not able to withstand the hurt and anger in his eyes. Yohiro, who was sitting by the tree, bent his legs up and rested his chin on his knees, holding himself protectively. Kurama rubbed his face, fighting back tears. He had the biggest urge in all three worlds to kill that man. The man who caused his mother to lie to him. "You said he was gone mother."

"We...we decided we needed to...to get you here somehow," she said. "We're supposed to spend Christmas together...as a family."

"You lied to me..." Kurama said, trying to blink back persistent tears. It was to no avail. A few slid down his cheek. "You lied to me."

"No..." Shiori said, going up to him and putting her arms around him. He didn't hug her back. He looked down at her, staring at the top of her head in disbelief. "We're supposed to be a family, Shuuichi..." He pulled away from her slowly, pushing her back with little force to pry her off of him. Her grip was deathly tight, though. She wouldn't let go.

"You lied to me, _okaasan_," Kurama said sternly, gripping her arms tightly and pushing her away. "You would never lie to me. I cannot trust you." Shiori let out a wail.

"No, Shuuichi...you must understand!" she gasped. Kurama knew she knew she was losing him. She would never be able to handle that.

"Stop this, Shuuichi!" Otuko yelled at him. "You will cut out all of this nonsense and spend the holiday with us, do you understand? You will stay and you will spend Christmas with your family." Did he just...give him an order? Did he seriously think he could do that Kurama and get away with it?

Kurama moved Shiori aside with ease. His anger caused his entire body to heat up, his '_ki_ rising so high, he was almost lightheaded. He hadn't allowed it to reach those levels in years and the force of it was almost too much for him to handle. He looked over to Otuko, his lips pursed tightly.

**-Hiei-**

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kurama asked, his voice deeper and raspier than normal. His aura was more silver than ever and its current caused his hair and clothes to flap. Looking at Shiori and Otuko, Hiei could see the confusion and fear marked on their faces.

Hiei had to put a stop to this. As much as he wanted Kurama to rip out Otuko's eyes, he couldn't allow him to. Kurama's eyes were wild with a vicious glare as he shot a look of death at Otuko. He pulled his fist back and swung it at him. Hiei hardly knew what he was doing to prevent it until after it happened.

"Kurama, stop!" Suddenly, Kurama felt his fist stop. Focusing on the situation, Kurama could see that someone was holding his wrist. "Stop," Hiei said again, letting Kurama go. He backed away a step when Kurama looked at him, his glare still going strong. Hiei looked back at him, trying to urge him to calm down with his eyes.

Kurama's look when he swung his fist was crazed...Hiei had never seen him that way before. It was bloodlust, pure unadulterated bloodlust. Hiei almost wasn't able to stop him. The force was that severe, Otuko almost lost his jaw. Kurama backed away from them all.

"Shuu-Ku?" Yohiro said timidly, looking up at Kurama from behind his knees. Hiei could see that the boy was shaking fiercely. Almost as if coming out of a trance, Kurama looked down at him, his entire being calming. He was breathing hard and he looked confused, as if he didn't know what was going on, or what just happened.

"Yohiro..." he murmured, taking a step closer to him. Otuko went over to Yohiro and yanked him from the ground, holding him protectively.

"Stay away from him," Otuko said, staring at Kurama as if he was some kind of monster. Shiori had backed away from Kurama also. Not being spiritually aware, they must have been racking their brains trying to find the cause of the sudden burst of wind that had surrounded Kurama. But most of all, they were afraid. Hell, even Hiei was afraid when Kurama's '_ki_ was sky high, but Yohiro...

Yohiro squirmed from his fathers grasp, being good at eluding one's grip. He ran over to Kurama and threw his arms around him.

"Get away from him!" Otuko yelled, but didn't take a step closer. Yohiro looked up at Kurama. Kurama was watching him with dismal eyes.

"It's okay, Shuu-Ku," he said, looking back down. "It's okay." Otuko went over to him and snatched him away. He held him tightly, staring angrily at Kurama.

"Get out...the both of you."

"No," Shiori beseeched. Otuko turned to her sharply.

"Keep your mouth shut!" he snapped at her. Kurama flinched, his will at war with his reactions. Yohiro's words and actions must have had a deeper effect on Kurama than any of them knew, for without his words, Kurama would have snapped. He looked over at Hiei and then left the room. Hiei followed closely behind him as he went back up the guest suite.

"Where is my bag?!" Kurama exclaimed, punching the back of the couch and causing it to tip over. Hiei was apprehensive about telling Kurama that he moved it. He didn't want any of that anger directed towards him.

"I put it in the bedroom," Hiei said, trying not to show Kurama how he felt, opening the bedroom door. Kurama stormed inside and snatched the bag up angrily. He came back out into the room. "Call Kuwabara and tell him to come back," Hiei said, watching Kurama head for the entrance doors. Kurama slammed the bag down and kicked the end table that was close to him, catching the phone that sat on it quickly before it could fall to the ground. He called Kuwabara, who was half way home at the time.

**-Kurama-**

"Yell-o," Kuwabara answered with a chuckle. What the hell did he have to be so happy about?

"Come and get me," Kurama said angrily and slammed the receiver down before Kuwabara could respond. His voice was one that caused Kurama to calm, and he did not want to calm down. He wanted destruction. Hiei went over to him and grabbed his forearm.

"Come on, Kurama," he said sternly. "We don't have to be here any longer."

"I know!" Kurama said snatching his arm away. Hiei didn't seem to be phased by that, and Kurama didn't like that he wasn't afraid of him. He grunted angrily and Hiei grabbed his arm again.

"Kurama..." he said, giving him a look that hurt Kurama to see. Was he afraid...? Was he hurt by the situation? There was so much to read in his eyes. Kurama could feel his anger fade. But how could that be. It was just a stupid gaze! Could his wrath really be quelled by a gaze?

He pulled away again, looking towards the door shamefully. He left the room with Hiei at his side, and they went down the stairs to the front of the house. Shiori, Otuko and Yohiro were standing in the foyer. Otuko had a tight grip on Yohiro, keeping him back. He opened the door.

"Get out," he said again. Hiei walked straight out of the house, stopping and turning back once he saw that Kurama wasn't following him. Kurama stared at his mother.

"Is this really what you wanted?" he asked her. Otuko pushed Kurama's shoulder, rekindled anything that had faltered over the last few minutes.

"Don't you say another word," Otuko demanded. Kurama snickered at him, looking at him with an air of superiority.

"Do you really think that was wise?" he asked in that portentous voice, quickly going towards Otuko in almost a pounce, pushing him hard up against the wall. Otuko's face was swarming with fear. "I would stay away from plants if I were you," he said with a purely ominous tone. Otuko tried to keep face, but it was obvious that even though he didn't understand what Kurama could have possibly meant by that, it was still a threat. Kurama let him go and walked towards the door.

"Bye Shuu—" Otuko slapped Yohiro on the shoulder to quiet him and Yohiro stumbled to the ground.

**-Hiei-**

"Don't Kurama," Hiei said quickly, seeing Kurama's body undergo another change. Otuko was pushing both their limits. One more thing and it wouldn't matter who spoke to him, Kurama was going to kill him. Hiei wouldn't be surprised if he instinctively helped him.

The door was slammed in their faces. Kurama threw his bag on the porch and ran out into the blurry haze of the falling snow. Hiei couldn't see him all that well, but kept a lock on his '_ki_. He picked up the bag and walked down the path.

**-Kurama-**

Kurama felt along the snow, using his _youki_ to cause whatever remnants of plant life beneath him to grow. He found a few twigs that were doing just that. He grabbed one of them and its length grew considerably. Kurama began to stab it into the ground. He could see Otuko's face in the snow as he continued to stab the ground, breaking up the frozen soil. He grunted with his efforts, muttering die over and over again.

"Kurama..." Hiei said as he kneeled next to him. He unzipped the bag and took out the snow globe. Kurama stabbed the branch into the ground and looked up at him. Hiei took him by the hands and put globe inside them. Kurama fell back so that he was sitting and began to cry harshly. He held the globe, his hands shaking uncontrollably along with his body. He looked up at Hiei and threw his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," he cried. Hiei stroked his hair.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurama. There's no reason for you to feel that way." Kurama continued to cry and to feel sorry for the way he acted. It was all coming back to him, everything. Shiori... Even though she betrayed him, he still loved her, but he treated her so badly. And Yohiro. Yohiro should have never had to see that side of him.

He still wanted to kill Otuko, deep inside he wanted to rid the world of him. But Hiei kept muttering reassuring words and stroking his hair. He calmed down and stopped crying momentarily, putting the globe away and standing up with the bag. A car honked in the distance.

"He's here..." Kurama said. Hiei stood up also and followed Kurama to the front gates. Once Kurama was inside the car, Hiei took off among the trees.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked as Kurama buckled his seat beat. Kurama shook his head and looked up at the mansion desolately. Kuwabara patted his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "One day, Kurama..." he said to him, and started the car, driving Kurama home.

* * *

Oh, Kurama's wrath! Otuko was in major danger! I'm so bad, aren't I? I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! ::does a dance:: Chappie nine is on the way and ten is in the works. ::wipes forehead:: Gotta love hard work. Please review!

J3


	9. Kurama's Nightmares

Yay! More reviews! ::nearly faints from happiness:: Wouldn't Kurama and Hiei be happy to see what you did to Otuko, he he! But alas, the chauvinist lives. Well, here's chapter nine! Posting again, that I am, both chapters nine and ten. One leads directly into the other, so there's no goodbye on this one or hello on ten. Be warned...this gets violent, but it's brief violence. On with the shiz-ow!

* * *

**Kurama's Nightmares**

**-Hiei-**

Hiei returned to Kurama's bedroom moments after he left to put dishes in the sink. He'd just watched Yukina and Kurama fall asleep. He brought her over to spend Christmas with the gang and she was sleeping in Kurama's bed. Kurama was on the floor next to the bed and from the window sill, Hiei could watch over both of them.

They were sleeping soundly, except for the occasional toss and turn. Hiei went over to the bed to watch Yukina a little more closely. She looked peaceful in her sleep and that set Hiei's mind at ease. He went over to the floor and kneeled over Kurama, kissing him gently on the forehead. He watched him for just a while longer before returning to his seat on the window.

**-Kurama-**

Kurama was half asleep when Hiei returned to the room, and barely felt the kiss he'd been given, but his forehead was warm. He turned over once more, thinking about everything as he normally did when he was about to fall asleep. Everything went blank for a moment, and when the picture returned, he was sitting on a log in the middle of a field filled with wild flowers.

Wild animals were near, and there was a forest behind him. Everything was colorful, the flowers and trees were in full bloom and the sky was as vibrant as ever. Kurama was sitting still, his expression serious, looking off into the distance. It was a while before he realized he was posing.

Teito was sitting on the porch of a tiny house, busily drawing Kurama's pose. He looked intent and focused, and Kurama wasn't moving an inch. But then he stopped suddenly, and dropped his sketch book. It bounced down the porch and sprawled out on the grass at the foot of the steps. Kurama perked up when he did, wondering what was wrong.

Teito stood up, his face angry and his fists balled up. He went over to Kurama slowly, menacingly, pointing a finger at him accusingly as he stopped in front of him. Kurama looked confused as he watched him, wondering what happened that had angered him.

"Teito?" he said, his voice a little distant.

"You should have told me there was someone else," Teito said, and slapped Kurama hard in the face. Stunned, Kurama grabbed his face. He could only sit and watch as Teito walked away. He stood up and looked after him. Teito disappeared into the forest. Kurama shook his head and turned around, his eye catching the white of the sketch book paper against the green of the grass.

He walked over to it slowly, bent down and picked it up. He flipped the pages of it; it was full of pictures of Kurama and of flowers...but the last picture was of Hiei in his demon form, stabbing Teito mercilessly through the heart. The expression on Hiei's face...it was frightening to look at. It spooked Kurama awake and he sat up quickly, grabbing his cheek and trying to understand what had happened.

**-Hiei-**

"You okay?" Hiei asked, looking over to him. Kurama looked disoriented, but it was the middle of the night and he'd been asleep. It was expected.

"Yes," Kurama said, clearly lying. Hiei kept looking at him and he laid back down.

"Do you...need anything...?" Hiei asked.

"No, but thanks for offering." Hiei came from the window and sat down next to Kurama, blocking the moon light from his face and staring at him until he appeared to have fallen asleep again.

He felt strange about it. Had he had a nightmare? In all the years he'd watched over him, Kurama hadn't had very many, only when...he had an encounter with Otuko. Well, that explained it for Hiei. Kurama must have been thinking about what had happened the previous night.

Once Kurama stopped moving, Hiei resumed his position at the window. He kept glancing back at Kurama, making sure he wasn't doing anything unusual. He looked out into the night, barely making out the stars beyond the snow covered tree branches that stretched towards Kurama's apartment.

He could hear the faint scratching of the twigs against the brickwork of the building, a sound that often put him to sleep when he was in the tree. But he ignored it that night, thinking only of Yukina and Kurama.

**-Kurama-**

Suddenly, Kurama was in a bedroom, one that was not his own. He was sitting on the bed with his legs hanging down over the edge, watching television and commenting on what he saw. He seemed to be in a bad mood, because he was saying offensive things, and kept making references as to how he could...kill the people on the screen.

Hearing a knock at the door made him angrier. He stood up and left the bedroom, walking straight down the hall and to the door. Everything was dark, it was hard to see anything in front of him.

He reached for the door knob, thinking of ways to kill whoever was on the other side for bothering him. He opened it, but saw nothing. It was too dark. He could hear voices, though and they irritated him even more. Looking beyond them, he could see the silhouettes of tress around.

He chuckled evilly, holding out his hands to the closest tree and causing its branches to grow. They reached where Kurama stood and he commanded the tree to envelop whoever was there.

That was when he heard the familiar voices come louder, confusion spreading into panic and then came the screams... Kuwabara, Keiko...Yusuke. Teito, Yumari... Shi...Shiori and Yohiro... He was killing them, they were all suffering a ghastly fate, yelling and screaming, pleading for their lives.

And yet, the initial flood of guilt wore off and he felt proud that he'd gotten rid of them, especially so violently, letting the branches sever their limbs and impale their bodies. He looked down at his hands. They were pale, with long fingernails. He turned them over, admiring them, feeling an odd sense of freedom.

He felt something drip on them suddenly, looking at them closely to see that it was...blood. He pulled away and looked up, seeing nothing above him through the darkness. He looked back down and noticed the dripping again. He reached up and touched his cheek, looking at his fingers and rubbing the red substance between them. He was crying. Tears of blood.

Kurama sprang awake, this time gasping for air. He grabbed his stomach; it felt like it was on fire. Hiei jumped from the window, quickly going over to him and grabbing him by the chin.

"Hiei..." Kurama gasped, reaching out for him. He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down, in doing so remembering the most horrid part of his dream. Hearing them screaming at him... Their voices were so clear in his mind. He began to tremble. Hiei put his arms around him.

"It's alright, Kurama, it was only a dream," he coaxed. Kurama shook his head. He had to see them again...to make sure that it was not true...that that had not happened. Hiei leaned forward, causing Kurama to lie down.

"Hiei?" came a timid voice from the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Yukina. It's alright." Kurama shook his head again, still holding his stomach. He curled up on his side and rocked himself, trying hard to make the pain go away. Hiei sat next to him, not leaving his side even after he fell asleep again. Kurama could see his shape, but could barely make out any details. It was too dark...

There was a bright light suddenly, and Kurama closed his eyes again. It was another dream and this time he was in his bedroom. It was well lit, much brighter than usual. He was lying in bed, covered up by a white blanket that was pulled up to his chest and his hands were folded across his chest.

It was so bright, he could hardly see, and everything in the room was stark white. He focused more on himself, seeing how frail he looked lying there. He must have been sick... deathly ill, somehow. It was hard watching himself that way, but Kurama had no other choice.

"See...in the end you're alone," a voice urged. The ill Kurama shook his head.

"They will come for me," he said. "They will be here."

"They don't care about you," the voice said. "In the end you're alone. Completely alone."  
"Hiei will definitely be here," Kurama said firmly, coughing from the effort.

"Listen to yourself, how pathetic. You think he really cares about you? You're a bigger fool than I thought."

"Leave me alone. Let me die in peace if I have to be alone."

"I cannot wait to reemerge," the voice continued. "What a pathetic life you lived, Shuuichi."

"I learned so much...and I got to experience the world outside of your life. Outside of the emptiness and loneliness of your life."

"Keep telling yourself, that, Shuuichi. You fool. You are such a fool. Working...schooling...loving... And why? So that you can end up here, alone and wasting away... all that so called hard work. Is it really paying off now, Shuuichi?" The voice laughed mockingly.

"And I suppose I should prefer your existence, Youko?" Kurama asked. "The thrill of the steal, right, Youko? Never getting caught... Leaving everyone else behind? Love them and leave them, right? I'll have you know I know you more than you think. I can feel your pain when you bring me memories... The hurt, the anger at being alone. If only just for a moment, Youko, remember? If only just for a moment...If only someone showed you true love..."

"You won't get me with that, Shuuichi," Youko said lowly, sounding livid.

"Get you?" Kurama asked, coughing again, his voice becoming raspier with his failing health. "I've already gotten you."

"Nonsense."

"You don't love him?"

"I love no one."

"Not even yourself," Kurama stated. "That's the existence for me." His tone was sarcastic when he said that, and the room grew quiet. "Tell me you don't love him." Still nothing. "Even though no one is here with me now, at my final moment...I have no regrets. I experienced love, Youko. Friendship. And if only for just a moment, then so be it. The memories are enough to last for eternity."

"Are you through?" Youko asked childishly. "Do you need a Kleenex?" Kurama chuckled.

"One last thing," Kurama said slowly. "You and I make up Kurama, Youko... and he loves Kurama eternally. Even as I fade...just know...that...Hi...ei...is..." The room fell silent. Kurama shivered awake.

**-Hiei-**

Hiei was prepared this time with a glass of water. He sat Kurama up and handed him the cup, watching him expectantly. Kurama was still shivering, still holding on to his stomach. He drank some and coughed a little and then wiped his mouth.

"I'm so sorry..." he said.

"Learn when to be selfish," Hiei said, rubbing his shoulder. He looked up to see Yukina staring down at them. "Yukina, it's alright...really. Just get some sleep." She turned around again and curled up. Hiei squeezed Kurama's shoulder.

"It hurts so bad," he said, gripping himself tighter.

"This will not last forever, Kurama, just put it out of your mind." Kurama turned around and laid back down, sighing harshly and closing his eyes. Hiei rubbed his back, hoping he was helping him to relax a little.

**-Kurama-**

Kurama was standing on a pier near a lake, looking out over the crystal blue waters peacefully. Some people were waving to him from a boat off in the distance. He waved back, barely making out who it was. It was Shiori and Yohiro.

Once he realized this, he became happy and dived into the water to swim to them. He swam without looking at his target, confident that when he did look up, they wouldn't be that far away. However, when he came up for air, he saw that they seemed even further than before.

Frustrated, he began to swim again, this time working harder to get there faster. He could hear them calling for him, and he just knew he was close to them. But coming up again, they were just as distant as before.

He dunked under and heard a muffled noise, something similar to a thump. He surfaced, looking at the boat. It was sinking and Shiori and Yohiro were trying desperately to reverse the situation.

They needed him more than ever now, he had to get there as soon as possible. He swam, hearing them more clearly, sure that he would make it there in no time to rescue them. He heard something among it, though...was it...laughter? There was no mistaking it, someone found this humorous.

Angry, he came up to save them, but found that they were out of his reach yet again. He couldn't understand it. He was trying so hard to get to them, how was it that he had swum so far out and hadn't reached them?

He tried desperately again when he saw that they were going under with the boat, seeing that they couldn't swim when they didn't come up for air. He looked underwater to try to see them, but he saw nothing but the boat, which was just inches away from him suddenly.

He dove under again, searching desperately among the bottom of the lake for his mother and brother. He couldn't find them in time and was forced to come up for air. Fuming mad at the continuous laughter and at not being able to save them, Kurama went under the water again and stayed under until he couldn't handle it anymore. He came up, breathing hard and coughing, and then went under again.

He could see the boat at the bottom of the lake, resting upside down where his family should have been. He noticed the hole that had caused the boat to sink and came up for air again. The laughter was behind him, and he turned around quickly, seeing Otuko standing on the pier with a hammer in one hand and the piece of the boat in the other.

* * *


	10. A White Christmas

**

* * *

**

**A White Christmas**

**-Yukina-**

Yukina woke up slowly, gradually adjusting to the darkness, being able to see what was what around her. It was the fourth time she'd woken up that night. She sat up and bent her knees up, holding herself around the legs. She looked at the floor. Kurama was twitching again.

"Kurama?" Yukina spoke out softly. She looked over at Hiei, who was sitting in the window wide awake and staring down at Kurama. "Hiei, what's the matter with him?" she asked. Hiei came from the window and kneeled next to Kurama. He took one hand in his and then stroked Kurama's hair. Kurama's movements slowed down. He was covered in sweat.

"Hi...ei..." he gasped lowly, sounding hoarse. Yukina cast worried eyes towards the two after looking away for just a bit.

"It's alright, Kurama...I'm here."

"Why won't it stop...?" Hiei shushed him. Yukina took the covers from off of her and slid forward towards the edge of the bed. She stepped down gently onto the carpeted floor and stood above them.

"I'll go run some hot water," she said, and left the bedroom. She went into the kitchen, her step so light, her movements were barely heard. She ran the hot water and then climbed up on the counter to get a bowl from the cabinet.

She glanced at it for a moment before climbing back down and reaching to pour some water inside. She had to stand on her toes slightly to be able to do that task. She turned the water off and carried the bowl carefully back to the room, though tripping a little as the nightgown Kurama gave her to wear was too big for her.

"I'm so sorry, Yukina," Kurama murmured, attempting to sit up.

"_Baka_, what are you doing?" Hiei scolded. "Lay back down." Kurama did as he was told. Yukina didn't say anything as she slipped from the room again, this time going into the bathroom for a few towels.

She grabbed a big one and then two smaller ones. She returned to the room and kneeled next to Kurama and in front of the bowl. She wet one of the smaller towels and wrung it out. She folded it into a rectangle and placed it on his forehead. She placed her hands on his cheeks and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow with a soft, pale light.

"He's not sick," she said to Hiei, letting him go. She continued to care for him as if he was, though.

"No," Hiei said. "It's not that." Yukina looked up at Hiei, wanting him to tell her what was wrong with Kurama. But Hiei didn't say anything else. Yukina sat next to Kurama, watching over him with Hiei. He did fall back to sleep, and when he did, Hiei's whole body relaxed. Yukina hadn't noticed how tense he was until then. She placed her hand on the hand that held Kurama's. "Get some sleep," Hiei told her, his voice mild. She complied, but only after replacing Kurama's towel.

"Switch it when it gets too cool, Hiei," she said and then yawned. She fell asleep watching the two, Kurama resting uneasily and Hiei watching over him with heart-wrenchingly somber eyes. She slept through the rest of the night, waking up to sunshine and the morning melodies of the birds.

**-Kurama-**

Kurama was sitting at his kitchen table, trying hard to get his mind off of the horrible dreams he'd experienced that night and the searing pain that left him sore. He really couldn't understand it, but it was to be expected. He'd overdone it energy-wise and now he was paying the price for his anger. He just wished it didn't mean ruining Yukina's stay.

Hiei was watching television, sitting on the couch with his eyes glued on the screen. Kurama figured he was trying to distract himself from whatever he might have been feeling and Kurama didn't blame him. If he could, he would, too.

He laid his head down and looked towards the cinder blocks that made up the corner of the dining area. He couldn't see out of them but he looked at them as if he could. He sighed and then perked up. Hiei was sitting in the dining chair next to him.

"Cheer up, you're driving me nuts with this." Kurama sighed again.

"If I could change the way things happened at the house, Hiei, I would. But..."

"You can't. So get over it."

"I can't just get over it, Hiei," Kurama said, slumping down and resting his hands in his lap.

"Isn't Christmas today?" Yukina asked from the hall. Kurama couldn't see her from where he sat, but Hiei turned to her.

"Yeah," he said, getting off of the chair. Kurama continued to look down. He could hear Yukina and Hiei talking about something, but they were speaking too lowly. He didn't waste the effort of tuning into their conversation even though he could have, easily. He stood up and went into the kitchenette.

**-Yukina-**

Hiei sat back down on the couch and Yukina sat down next to him. She watched Hiei as he watched the television; she wasn't interested on what was on herself. He looked different from the last time she'd seen him. Kurama did, too. She wondered what she missed while she was out of touch with them.

Kurama had gone into the kitchen, but Yukina didn't hear any noise and she didn't see him come out. Worried, she slid from the couch and went to the dining area, slowly peeking into the kitchen. Kurama was standing in the middle of the room with his back to her, facing the cabinets on the back wall. He wasn't moving, or speaking. Just standing.

"Kurama...?"

"Yes, Yukina?" Kurama answered, not moving from his spot.

"Why don't I make some tea," she offered. "We can talk."

"You can make tea if you'd like, but I am not in the mood to talk. I'm sorry...that you have to be subjected to this." She shook her head, her teal bangs moving about her forehead.

"It's alright, Kurama," she said. "I just wish you would talk to me."

"I'm sorry," he said again. She nodded and left the dining room area. Hiei was watching her. She went over to the window and looked out, a few die-hard birds landing on the sill. She turned to Hiei.

"Does he mind having all the windows open?" she asked him. Hiei shook his head.

"He's alright with it, Yukina," he said. She went back over to the couch.

"It's so sad," she said. "No one should have to go through that alone."

"No," Hiei said. "But when he's ready to talk, then that's when we'll see what's at the heart of this." Yukina softly brushed against Hiei's cheek and he stiffened. She smiled a little and turned away, lying down and curling up on the other side of the couch. Hiei folded his arms and continued to watch television.

**-Hiei-**

Kurama came out of the kitchen an hour later, still looking as exhausted as he did when he first woke up. He went through the living room and back into the bedroom. Hiei stood up and followed him.

He was remaking the bed. Hiei shook his head at him and went over to him. Kurama sat down halfway through it, sighing loudly.

"I'm just...not sure what to do," he said. Hiei stood in front of him, watching him closely. He looked so down, Hiei couldn't keep a stern face with him.

"We have a lot to do, today, _kitsune_. Don't let it ruin your night." Kurama nodded.

"You're right," he said, sitting up a little straighter. "I hope everyone can make it. Kuwabara and Yusuke had to work today." Hiei nodded.

"They'll be here," he said, even though he wasn't sure. He would say anything to get that look off Kurama's face. Kurama gave him a little tug of the lips, Hiei's interpretation of a smile. Hiei leaned over to him and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Go shower and everything. Yukina and I will stay out of your hair while you prepare." Kurama nodded and stood up.

"I might need some help, though," he said.

"We'll be in the living room," Hiei said, turning and walking out of the room. Kurama went through his morning preparations for the day.

**-Yukina-**

By that evening, Kurama's demeanor changed dramatically. He was running about the apartment in preparation for their Christmas dinner talking excitedly to Hiei and Yukina about dinner and gifts and things of that nature. Yusuke, Botan, Keiko and Kuwabara would be arriving soon and Kurama wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

He didn't want Yukina to busy herself with his work because she was a guest. But she insisted, so Kurama, after leaving them an example of what each place setting should look like, had her and Hiei set the table.

"At least his mind is off of it," Yukina said suddenly, slipping a napkin through a napkin ring. Hiei was setting down the place mats.

"I still think the _kitsune_'s mad," he said. Yukina giggled.

"Not mad, just...busy." Hiei shrugged and began to give each setting a plate. Kurama came rushing from his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"I basted it already, if that's what you're checking," Hiei said. Kurama gave him a smile.

"Of course you did," he said. He went over to the table and began to help them.

"It will be nice to see everyone again," Yukina said, placing the ringed napkins in the center of the table.

"I can't wait," Kurama said. "It's such a nice present, having you here." Yukina smiled sweetly.

"_Arigatou_," she said. It was nice of him to say. Modesty was one of Yukina's strongest suits. She didn't think they would miss her that much, but knowing that they did made her feel better inside.

She followed Hiei around the table, setting down the silverware next to each plate after he put down the napkins. Everything was silver and blue, a perfect representation of winter, Yukina thought. They reminded her of home.

Kurama had constructed a centerpiece for the table. It was a wicker basket filled with blue and white flowers. Sticking up from them were card holders and a card for each guest, each connected to a flower and each with its own bow. In the middle were two silver candle sticks with long blue candles. Yukina was in love with it. "That's a very pretty centerpiece you made, Kurama."

"You really think so?" he asked, his face lighting up. Yukina nodded.

"It's very pretty. You're very good at things like these."

"Thank you," he said, beginning to blush. She could tell he liked compliments. Well, he deserved them. He was such a hard working young man, Yukina felt, and he should some how be rewarded.

**-Hiei-**

"Can I sit down now?" Hiei asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"No," Kurama said, looking over at him. "You can go change and then you can sit down."

"Change...into what, _kitsune_?"

"It's on the bed. I hope you like it. It's one of your Christmas presents from me."

"I'm wearing mine," Yukina said, showing Hiei her dress. It was a white kimono with blue hems tied together with a large, blue, satin sash around her middle. Hiei thought she looked very...pretty, very appropriate. Well, the _kitsune_ had done a good job with her. He wondered what he'd gotten for him.

Hiei nodded at them and went into the bedroom. On the bed were droopy black pants and a short sleeved blue shirt. Beside it was a white and blue tunic that looked like Yukina's kimono. Hiei blinked a few times and went over to it. The pants and the shirt were just fine with him, but the tunic... It was something Hiei wouldn't wear normally.

He took off his clothes and dressed in the clothing Kurama had given him. They smelled good, like flowers, and that bothered Hiei a little. That fox wasn't trying to change him, was he? Nah, he probably just put them in that machine. Kurama's clothes always smelled good coming out of that machine.

Hiei reached for the tunic, letting it go as quickly as he grabbed it. The fabric was so soft... He didn't want to touch it. And it was white? Did Kurama know what Hiei did everyday of his life? That thing wouldn't hold up for more than a second.

Well, Kurama had given it to him for a reason, and he did a good job with picking the pants and shirt. Perhaps the _kitsune_ knew what he was doing after all. The clothing underneath were for everyday and to make Hiei feel comfortable, while the tunic was for times like tonight.

He put the thing on and then slipped his boots back on. He strapped them up and then stood up. He looked down at himself. He felt ridiculous. It was just...too...pretty, like Yukina's dress. What was he doing wearing something pretty? Damn _kitsune_. Hiei would get him back for this...wait...

_Baka kitsune_! Why did he make Hiei's outfit look so much like Yukina's. Now she would suspect something, she would probably figure it out. Hiei was about to pull the thing off when Kurama poked his head in the room.

"Hey...oh, you look so handsome," he said smiling widely. Hiei rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Yukina come see." _No_! Hiei thought. _Don't bring the girl in here too_... It was too late. Yukina poked her head in beneath Kurama's. She looked so elated, Hiei couldn't complain. Seeing the both of them smiling at him like that was, on the surface, annoying, but down deep very pleasing to him. Hiei folded his arms again, not about to let them see that.

"You owe me, Kurama," he said lowly. "You owe me big." Kurama chuckled.

"Don't be silly," he said coming into the room and going over to Hiei. He kissed him on the forehead, causing Hiei to blush.

"Get away. I'm staying in here."

"No, Hiei, come join us. Kazuma and Yusuke and Keiko-_chan_ are on their way up. They say they have lots of presents for everyone. Including you."

"Great," Hiei said sarcastically. He glared up at Kurama. "They'll know you put me up to this."

"Yes," Kurama said. "And therefore you have absolutely nothing to worry about." The three heard knocks at the door. Yukina clapped her hands together and Kurama hurried to answer. Hiei hesitated for a moment before leaving the room.

**-Keiko-**

As soon as Kurama opened the door, Yusuke and Kuwabara began to sing a Christmas carol in horribly loud, croaky voices. Keiko covered her ears to drown out the crooning and followed them inside.

"Oh, how perfect, you all could make it!" Kurama said. Keiko hugged him tightly.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, Kurama," she said. He kissed her cheek. Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding all the gifts and so they made their way to the tree. "I like being here," Keiko said looking around. "It always smells nice." Kurama smiled at her.

"Hello, Keiko..." Yukina said, peeking out from behind Kurama.

"Yukina-_chan_!" Keiko exclaimed, throwing her arms around the Ice Apparition. It was so nice to see her again.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara said also, coming over to them quickly and hugging Yukina tightly. It was then that Keiko noticed Hiei, sharply dressed, standing in the hall and away from the others. She waved to him. He nodded to her. She smiled and went over to the tree.

"How cool!" she said, beaming brightly. "I want my own tree..." Her eyes trailed to the dining table. "Cool!" she said again. "Everything looks so nice, Kurama. You went through a lot, _ne_?"

"Yukina and Hiei were big helps," Kurama said, not one to take all the credit. He couldn't stop smiling though, Keiko noticed. His smile made her keep her own.

"Hiei helped?" Yusuke asked, sniffing the air. "Something smells good...tell me he didn't touch the food." Kurama chuckled and went towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Yusuke," he said. "Now, I know it's a little cramped... We can seat six comfortably..."

"I'll eat here," Hiei said pointing at the coffee table. Kurama, Yukina and Keiko protested.

"You're eating at the table, Hiei," Keiko said, looking down at the table. "See here... Look. But wait, there are only six chairs."

"Don't you have a stool, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded.

"I'll use the stool," he said, going over to the closet. Hiei, who was still standing near the tiny hall, held up his hand to stop him.

"No. I'll use it."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded.

"Yeah." There was something about the way they looked at each other, and spoke to each other, Keiko thought. Well, there was always something different about the two. They were the only _youkai_ she'd personally known...maybe that's why they were so private. Yusuke put his hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"So where's Botan?" he asked looking around at everyone.

"I'm sure she's on her way," Kuwabara said. "Then we can eat right?"

"Right," Kurama said going towards the kitchen. He stepped inside. There was a knock at the door. Hiei went over to it and opened it. Botan smiled at him holding several shopping bags.

"Merry Christmas, Hiei!" she said as she came in. "The gang's all here...oh! Yukina!" Yukina smiled back at her while Yusuke and Kuwabara took the bags from her. The small tree was soon dwarfed by the amount of presents around. Botan went around hugging everyone, and Kurama came out of the kitchen with some cherry colored drinks.

"Ooo..." Kuwabara said, rubbing his hands together. "Those look great."

"They look alcoholic," Yusuke said, grabbing one from the tray.

"They are," Kurama said.

"Kurama, this room is full of minors," Botan said, taking one for herself.

"Quiet, Botan," Yusuke said, taking a big gulp. "What's it to you, anyway, _Reikai Princess_. Let us _ningen_s do what we must."

"The levels are quite low," Kurama said with a chuckle. "Just a slight buzz and that will be all." There were three left on the tray. Looking down, Keiko saw that Yukina and Hiei hadn't taken theirs. "You two are sure you don't want any?" Kurama asked. Yukina nodded. Hiei shrugged.

"I get theirs!" Yusuke said. Keiko shook her head.

"And who'll carry you home, you lush?" she teased.

"Oh, come on, Hiei," Kuwabara said, holding his drink up. "It tastes like a fruit slushee or something." Kurama held the tray out to Hiei. He took one and sipped it. He appeared to like it.

"Cool," Kuwabara said. "Now, since Yukina's the object of my affection, it's only fitting that I take her share." Yusuke held up both his hands to stop him, pausing to take another drink.

"I already claimed it," he said.

"Before anyone else had the chance!" Kuwabara shot back.

"Stupid, that's the point!" Yusuke said. Were they seriously fighting over alcohol?

"Lushes," Keiko murmured shaking her head.

"Why don't you two just hold off for a while," Kurama said, coming back into the kitchen with his glass. "There's more to come."

"We knew there was something more to you, Kurama," Yusuke said. "You get us all alone and you're in charge of the refreshments...? Get us all drunk. Sounds like a plan."

"You know, Urameshi?" Kuwabara began. "Why does it sound like you've already had one too many?" Botan giggled.

"Such kids," she said. They sat around the living room talking and polishing off their drinks. When Kurama went to take the dishes away, Botan stood and stretched. "Well, Kurama, I'm famished!"

"Yeah, let's eat," Kuwabara said. Kurama nodded.

"You may take your seats at the table. I'll just be a moment." He went into the kitchen. Keiko eagerly found her seat next to Yusuke. Yukina sat across from her and Kuwabara sat next to her. Botan sat at the end of the table and Hiei, who hesitantly went to get the stool, sat next to Yukina at the other end of the table where Kurama would sit. Kurama came out of the kitchen with the appetizer.

"This is bruschetta," he explained. It was pieces of toasted, oval shaped bread covered with melted cheese, diced tomatoes and something green, Keiko noticed. They passed it around and she took her share. She took a bit out of one of them and her face lit up.

"This is good, is what it is," she said, crunching away. Kurama smiled at her. Keiko couldn't wait to see the main course, which Kurama brought out in no time.

"Roasted chicken," he said, sitting a platter down on either side of the centerpiece. The chicken had been carved and was sitting atop roasted vegetables. The aroma was fragrant. Keiko's mouth began to water and Yusuke and Kuwabara were staring at the food with wide eyes. They eagerly dug in, savoring the rustic dish with a glass of white wine.

Kurama cleared the table and went into the kitchen. Keiko looked around at everyone, seeing their expressions of satisfaction. Then she looked at Hiei, who looked excited about something. She smiled at him, and instantly knew what he was thinking about. Dessert.

"_Crème Brûlée_," Kurama said with a big grin, entering with a tray. He set a ramekin down on each place setting. "I hope you all saved room."

"They're so small," Yusuke said with a pout. "I could eat five of these."

"They're very rich," Kurama said, nodding. He sat down and picked up his spoon. Hiei already had his spoon in hand, and began to tap the hard crust of the dish. Kurama smiled up at him and everyone else took his lead.

Keiko tapped the crust and it broke into large pieces. There was a custard underneath. She took up a spoon full and ate it, letting the custard sit in her mouth so that she could relish the taste of the dish. She crunched down on the sugary crust and eagerly ate some more.

**-Kurama-**

Everyone seemed to thoroughly enjoy Kurama's cooking and he couldn't have been happier. He was beaming during the entire dinner, appreciating the various sounds of satisfaction his guests made while eating.

After he cleared the table, he had them sit in a semi-circle around the tree and gifts. Hiei sat down on the coffee table. Botan stood up, however, making Kurama take her seat on the floor when he returned from the kitchen.

"I just want to thank Kurama for a lovely evening, and for such good food," she said excitedly. "Can't let him work the entire night, now can we? So, as your official gift-passer outer, we shall begin!" Teasingly, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko cheered for her. She reached down and began grabbing gifts. "We have one for Kurama, and here's one for Yusuke. Kuwabara...Yukina. Keiko, and Hiei! All from me, of course." Everyone had their gifts in hand, looking at her as if waiting for permission. "Well, go on!" she said, cheesing at them. They each opened their gifts but Hiei, who was looking at it curiously. "Open it..." Botan said. He hesitantly did. It was...sword polish?

"Thank you..." he said slowly.

"Oh, how pretty," Yukina said, holding up her brand new bow to her head.

"Cool!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said, holding up memory cards for their game systems.

"Oh, Botan...you shouldn't have," Kurama said, standing up and holding a long blue tunic up to himself.

"Oh, it's too big," Botan said, saddened by that.

"No, it's perfect," Kurama reassured her. Keiko held up her gift, looking at Botan with grateful eyes.

"It's so pretty," she said. Botan leaned over to her and pinned on her golden brooch.

"There," she said. Keiko smiled, looking down at herself.

"I look so classy," she said. Botan nodded.

"Alright guys, it's Kuwabara's turn!" she said, and handed everyone their gifts from Kuwabara. They sat around oo-ing and ah-ing at their own gifts and at the gifts of others. They opened their gifts from Kurama last.

"Oh, Kurama!" Botan exclaimed, staring at her gift. "Keiko, look!" He'd given Botan an anklet, which she promptly put on. Keiko was pleased with her own gift as well: a two-day stay at a spa.

"For putting up with Yusuke," Kurama said with a chuckle. He'd bought Kuwabara a few CD's and a purple controller for his game system.

"Now you can play with us when you come over," Kuwabara told Kurama.

"Damn, Kurama, where did you find these...?" Yusuke said slowly, looking over a shrink wrapped set of cards. "I've been looking all over for these. They must have cost a fortune."

"It was the least I could do," Kurama said.

"They're just cards, Urameshi..." Kuwabara said. Yusuke looked at him as if he was nuts.

"They're not just cards, _baka_, these are mint condition, 1978 St—"

"No way!" Kuwabara said, realizing their importance and reaching for the cards. Yusuke pulled them away, holding them protectively to himself.

"You think I'm letting you touch these beauties?" Kuwabara moved away from him.

"Some friend you are." Hiei sat staring at his gift in deep concentration. Yukina went over to the coffee table and looked at it. He let her read it with him. They both looked up at Kurama at the same time. Yukina smiled and Hiei looked back down to read it again.

"I'm glad you like it, Hiei," Kurama said.

"Let me see," Botan said, coming over to them. Hiei shook his head and folded it. He opened his bag of chocolates that came with the card and began to eat them.

"What did it say, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Hiei strangely. His mood changed by reading that card...he actually looked approachable. Kurama shook his head.

"I cannot say," he said.

Once everyone managed to leave, Kurama put away his new clothes, and CD's, other odds and ends his friends had given him. Yukina volunteered Hiei and herself to do the dishes and after that, Hiei saw her home. Kurama took a bath while he was gone, expecting him to stay with her for a while. But Hiei only stayed for a moment before returning.

**-Hiei-**

Hiei slid into the living room window, wondering where Kurama was. He could only see into the living room and bedroom from the tree. The kitchen window was on the other side of the building and there wasn't anything outside of it that Hiei could see into the apartment on. From the living room window, he could only see the refrigerator. He didn't see Kurama at all from outside.

He went to the kitchen and looked. No Kurama. He moved across the living room floor silently, making his way to the small hallway. He looked into Kurama's bedroom again, still not seeing him. Well, there was only one other place he could be if he was still in the apartment, unless he decided to hide himself in the closet for some reason. He turned the knob and stepped inside. Kurama was resting in the bathtub.

He opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to see who was there. He smiled, looking very relaxed. Hiei closed the door behind him and sat next to the tub, facing Kurama and watching him as he let his head turn back to where it was.

He looked so peaceful like that, surrounded by bubbles and steaming hot water. Hiei sat and watched him, wondering what he was thinking about for so long. He must have dunked himself under once or twice because his hair was drenched. It stretched down along Kurama's chest, floating near the surface of the water and making the bubbles above it appear reddish. Hiei took in a deep breath a few times, trying to regulate his breathing. But Kurama looked so heavenly laying there, it was hard for him to catch his breath.

**-Kurama-**

Kurama opened his eyes again and looked at Hiei. He still looked calmer than normal and still very handsome in the tunic. He looked...happy almost, like he was on the verge of smiling, and laughing. He was giving Kurama a very content stare, and that made Kurama even more comfortable. He sat up slowly, his hair trailing down his back and chest. It was so much longer now that it was straight.

**-Hiei-**

Hiei scooted closer to the tub and got on his knees. He leaned forward and kissed Kurama softly on the lips, feeling a spark within him ignite. It was different than kissing him on the cheek, and on the forehead. It felt much better and it made Hiei feel great about himself.

Kurama kissed him back a little harder, pulling away slowly and opening his eyes to see Hiei. Hiei's mouth curled curiously and he sat back down, although he did want to keep kissing Kurama. The sensation lingered even after they stopped kissing. Hiei could still feel Kurama lips on his and it made him blush even more than he already was. He leaned back against the sink's cabinet and watched Kurama again as he laid back. He was red, too, Hiei noticed and was smiling a little also. Hiei felt good again, and took out his chocolates, eating them slowly one at a time.

* * *

A little relief from the two previous chapters, no? Well, folks, September's in the home stretch and so things will be coming to a close pretty soon. I'm so sad about that! Darn college! Chapter eleven will be here before you know it! Please review!!

J3


	11. Reconciliation and Explanation

You know? Impatience is my middle name. How do you ignore that little voice that tells you to post, post, post? Well, if you're me...you just give in! So here's the story!

* * *

**Reconciliation and Explanation**

**-Kurama-**

Hiei was staring intently at the puzzle, trying to finish it as soon as he could. Kurama was on the couch reading the novel he'd been given from Keiko for Christmas. It wasn't often that he read murder mysteries, but this one was interesting.

He glanced up from the book and looked down at Hiei, watching him for a little while before closing his book and going over to him. Hiei looked up at him as he sat next to him. He turned his attention back to the puzzle.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked Kurama. Kurama leaned over a little.

"I don't know," he said. "I didn't know you would want to." Hiei shook his head.

"Well, I do. I want you to tell me what you dreamt about." Kurama looked down.

"I don't know that I could." Hiei shook the box to reveal more pieces, digging inside for any that he needed to complete the tree he was working on.

"You will," he said, glancing at Kurama. Kurama sighed.

"It was just so bad, you know?" he said. Hiei shook his head.

"I'll know when you tell me." There was a knock at the door.

"Shuu-Ku!" they heard. Kurama's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Yo...hiro?" he said, standing up and going over to the door. He opened it. Shiori, Yohiro and a tall, thin man holding gifts were standing there to greet him. Kurama's eyes' widened.

"_Okaasan_..." he said as she hugged him.

"You must let me apologize, Shuuichi..." she said. "I cannot go another day not knowing whether you're still upset with me or not."

"Of course I'm not, _okaasan_," Kurama said, reaching down and grabbing Yohiro. He gave him a tight hug.

"I opened your gift. It was pretty," Yohiro said, smiling. "We have gifts for you, too."

"So I see," Kurama said, letting the three in. The man sat the gifts down on the coffee table and stood up straight, facing Shiori.

"Could you go get the others, Koichiro-_san_?" she said. Koichiro gave her a single nod and left the apartment. Shiori hugged Kurama again.

"I was so worried," she said. Kurama held her tight.

"You don't have to be, I...I understand why you did it. I'm not happy that you did, but...that doesn't matter anymore."

"I don't like to see you angry," she said. Kurama took her by the hand. "Come, we can talk over coffee." They went into the kitchen.

**-Hiei-**

Yohiro went over to Hiei and sat down.

"Hello," he said, looking at him and the puzzle curiously. "Havin' fun?" Hiei shrugged and Yohiro smiled. "Shuu-Ku likes puzzles," he said.

"I know," Hiei said.

"What did you get for Christmas?" Yohiro asked, looked up at Hiei closely. Hiei backed away a little, but Yohiro leaned closer.

"Some things..." Hiei said slowly. "Kurama got me chocolate."

"Yum," Yohiro said. "I like chocolate." Hiei grinned at the boy. Well, at least they had something besides Kurama in common.

**-Kurama-**

"I'm afraid we can't stay long," Shiori said, back in the kitchen. Kurama sat two coffee cups on the counter.

"Why not?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"I...um... He doesn't know we're here." Kurama nodded.

"I understand," he said. Shiori intertwined her fingers in front of her.

"You look a little tense, Shuuichi..." she said. Kurama shook his head.

"I'm alright," he said. "I'm happy to see you again."

"I missed you, even though it hasn't been that long. I was so worried that you would slam the door in my face."

"I would never," Kurama said. Shiori looked down.

"I would have deserved it, anyway... I just don't know when to quit." Kurama turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was angry at first, but it passed," he said. "There's nothing either of us can do about it now, except put it behind us."

"You sure you're not still upset with me?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"I stopped being upset with you the night it happened. I was just on edge at the time." Shiori nodded. Kurama turned to the coffee maker and poured them both a cup. "Do you still take yours black?" he asked.

"Yes," Shiori said. Kurama mixed some flavored creamer and sugar into his cup, stirring it and then handing his mother her cup. She followed him out to the coffee table.

"Can Shuu-Ku open his presents now?" Yohiro asked, leaning over Hiei's lap to see them. Kurama could see Hiei's discomfort.

"Yes, dear," Shiori said.

"Yay!" Yohiro exclaimed, and went over to the coffee table. Koichiro came back in the apartment, holding a large square box with a large rectangular box on top in his hands. Kurama got up to help him, taking the top box and sitting it on the couch. Koichiro sat the square box on the desk on the other side of the room.

"Merry Christmas, Shuuichi," Shiori said with a smile. "I hope you like your gifts." Yohiro sat on the couch next to the box, hopping a little, watching Kurama as he came over to get to his gifts.

He opened them all, getting more clothes and odds and ends. The large box was a computer and the other was a printer.

"You really shouldn't have, mother," Kurama said, running his hand along the box.

"You need one, everyone child should have one," she said.

"This will make my schoolwork so much easier," he said, looking the box over again. He turned to her. "Thank you," he said, going over and hugging her.

"You're welcome." Later, after Yohiro fell asleep on the couch, Hiei, Kurama and Shiori sat around the dining table talking.

"You know, Shuuichi," Shiori said, still laughing a little from a humorous memory they'd just shared.

"Yes?" Kurama asked, leaning forward a little towards her.

"It took me a while to see why Yohiro calls you Shuu-Ku. Did he come up with it himself?"

"Yes," Kurama said, nodding. "He didn't know why Hiei kept calling me Kurama, and not Shuuichi, so he decided he wanted to have a name for me that no one else used."

"Why do you call him Kurama?" Shiori asked Hiei, who had remained quiet up until that time. Hiei looked up at her, wanting to say that that was his name, but he knew Kurama was Shuuichi to her.

"I don't know..." he said, repressing a shrug. He looked away.

"Well, it's an interesting name, though I think you look more like a Shuuichi myself," Shiori said, chuckling lightly. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, my...where has the time gone...?" She stood up and yawned, looking out the window to see that it was beginning to get dark. "We'd better get going. Yohiro, wake up, sweetie, it's time to go," she said, going over to him.

"Awww..." he murmured sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Do we have to?"

"Yes...we must get home," she said, picking him up. She went back over to Kurama and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you soon, Shuuichi," she said. He stood up and hugged them both at the same time. Shiori turned towards the door, and Yohiro waved to Kurama from her shoulder.

"Bye Shuu-Ku... Bye Hiei..."

"Goodbye," Kurama said. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Shuuichi. Goodnight," Shiori said.

"Goodnight..." Kurama closed the door behind them. Hiei came from the dining table, walking over to Kurama and nudging him.

"You see how you just talked to her," he said, looking up at him. "That's what I want...a long conversation about everything." Kurama watched him as he went over to the small hallway. Hiei glanced at him, looking as if he expected him to follow. Kurama went to the hall and saw Hiei slip into the bedroom.

"Could I take care of the house first?" he asked, peering into the room. "I can't relax knowing that I have work to do." Hiei nodded.

"Do what you have to," he said, sitting at the window. "I'll be waiting for you." Kurama went back into the living room, gathering the cups and the plates from when they had lunch. He did the dishes, watered the plants and dusted, moving quite quickly. He didn't want Hiei to get impatient, or to think he was stalling.

Once he completed his tasks, he went back into his bedroom, closing the door gently behind him. Hiei looked up at him, and started to come from the window but he stopped.

"We'll talk only if you're ready," he said. Kurama sat down on his bed.

"I'm ready, Hiei," he said, cupping his hands. Hiei came from the window and sat next to him.

"Tell me about what you dreamed about," he said, looking down.

"Different things..." Kurama said slowly. "Um...they..." He sighed.

"Take your time," Hiei urged, his eyes still cast downward. Kurama got up suddenly and went around the bed, sliding down on it and rested his head on a pillow. Hiei turned to him, hiking one leg up on the bed to sit on. He watched Kurama patiently as he waited for him to speak.

"I think...I've been too angry lately," he said. "It takes its toll on this body...and I can't handle it. Whenever I get too angry I have nightmares about him...and he does these things..."

"Who?"

"Youko," Kurama said awkwardly. He knew he was talking about something inside of him, a part of him, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about him as if it were himself. Not I, or me, but he instead.

"What does he do?"

"Most often he kills..." Kurama said, closing his eyes and then opening them. "Or, he rapes people... Or he mocks me...as Shuuichi." Hiei nodded.

"That is what he's really like?" he asked.

"No...he's just... Oddly, I don't think he's like that at all. I think he's changed." Hiei took off his cloak and boots, scooted back and laid down next to Kurama.

"He was in every nightmare?" he asked, reaching for his hand and stroking it.

"No... Not the first and the last." Kurama looked down at his hand and sighed. "Everything that's been happening lately was in the dreams somehow. The most disturbing was the second one... He killed everyone..."

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"He was angry and he needed to kill someone. I thought it was a stranger, so I felt it wouldn't be that bad, but once I'd...done it, I realized it was everyone I love."

"Why did you make it seem like it was you all of a sudden?" Hiei asked, moving his head closer. Kurama shook his head, but he answered the question.

"I was me... I was there, and I felt angry... but once I did it, I was Youko... I didn't like it, he did. He was crying blood." Hiei squeezed Kurama's hand. "You weren't there though... You didn't die."

"What about the other ones? What did he do in those?"

"The one I had after that, I was dying...and I was alone. He was trying to make me feel bad about my life as Shuuichi, but I wouldn't let him." Kurama looked up at Hiei. He wore a concerned expression, his face tense and his eyes caring. He rubbed Kurama's hand with his thumb.

"Are you happy, Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked away, not quite sure how to answer that.

"I...I truly don't know. I thought I was. I never had a doubt until now."

"When he speaks to you through dreams, do you believe him?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head.

"No...I don't think it's really him. I think it's my impression of him... He's a part of me, but I only know _of_ him. I don't know who he truly is."

"Do you like this life?" Hiei asked. "Are the dreams and the anger and all the regressions...a sign that Youko wants to get out...that he wants something more than this?" Kurama wanted to say no, but he didn't know.

"I don't know, Hiei, but I wish I did." Hiei nodded and scooted closer to him, kissing his hand.

"I think that's what it is," he said, looking up at Kurama. "And I think you need to tell Youko to kiss off, because Shuuichi isn't going anywhere. Not while I'm here." Kurama looked at him strangely, but the comment made him smile. Shuuichi sounded weird coming from Hiei.

"Hiei, do you love Shuuichi?"

"Apparently," he said, muttering _baka_ under his breath. It made Kurama smile again. He liked the way Hiei said that.

"In the third nightmare, the one when Youko was mocking Shuuichi, I told him that you were in love with both Shuuichi and Youko, as Kurama...as...me."

"Well, that's true, I guess. Can't have one without the other and still be you," Hiei said, lowering his eyebrows. "Did that make sense?" Kurama chuckled lowly.

"Yeah," he said, snuggling closely to Hiei. Hiei squeezed his hand again. "We should go eat dinner." Hiei nodded and sat up. Kurama left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. There was a little leftover chicken from the Christmas dinner the previous night, so he warmed it up and made two plates. He sat them down at the kitchen table. Hiei came out shortly and they sat down to eat.

Around bedtime, Hiei went over to the chair and sat down, draping his cloak over him. Kurama saw him when he came back into the bedroom, frowning at him with his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked Hiei. Hiei opened one eye.

"_Baka_, what does it look like?" he asked, snuggling back in the chair. Kurama made an irritated noise at him and went over to him. He snatched the cloak away and pointed at the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hiei, go get in the bed."

"No," Hiei said, getting a little annoyed. He reached for his cloak but Kurama pulled it away.

"Get up," Kurama said.

"What's the matter with you, I'm not taking the bed from you, _kitsune_!" Hiei growled, standing up and taking the cloak back forcefully. Kurama shook his head at him.

"Who said anything about you taking it _from_ me, Hiei?" he asked him. Hiei's eyebrows lowered.

"You mean...with you?"

"_Baka_!" Kurama said, throwing his hands in the air in retreat and going over to the bed, dropping down on it. "I give up."

"You'd let me in the bed with you?" Hiei asked unsurely, stepping forward a little.

"No, Hiei, I'm just playing around," he said sarcastically. "Come here, don't be silly. I've always wanted to share my bed with you." Hiei grinned at that, dropping his cape on the floor and going over to Kurama. Kurama laid down on the bed and Hiei lay down behind him, sliding his arms around his middle and pulling him close to him. He kissed Kurama's ear.

"Goodnight, Kurama," he whispered, and then sternly added, "And no nightmares." Kurama chuckled a little and leaned back, resting deeper in Hiei's arms.

"Sweet dreams, Hiei," he sighed.

* * *

Just so you know...they uh, got their groove on that night, he he he. I decided not to turn this into a lemon so that I don't scare people away, but it's something I thought you might like to know. Please review. I will be ever so happy...if it's possible to be any more happier than I am now!

J3


	12. Further Reprieve

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH, or its characters, nor ABBA, or any of their songs.

* * *

**Further Reprieve**

**-Kurama-**

Kurama woke up more tired than usual that morning, turning over and shifting comfortably beneath his sheets. He noticed Hiei wasn't in the bed as he stretched out his limbs, digging his face deeper into his pillow.

"Five more minutes, _kitsune_," Hiei said teasingly. Kurama lifted his head and looked over to the foot of the bed. Hiei was standing there watching him with his hands in his pockets. Kurama smiled as he stretched again. He sat up.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Don't act _too_ happy to see me," Hiei said, walking out of the room. Kurama scooted forward and scratched his cheek before sliding off of the bed and walking out of the room. He looked into the living room and saw that Hiei was watching television. He went into the bathroom and prepared for his day.

He'd just stepped out of the shower when Hiei poked his head in.

"Kuwabara's here," he said. "He's on his way up." Kurama nodded at him.

"Thanks, Hiei," he said. Hiei hesitated in the doorway, looking down for a moment and then returning his eyes to Kurama, watching him as he dried himself off.

"Kurama...?"

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Come kiss me." Kurama wrapped his towel around his waist and went over to Hiei, kissing him on the side of his mouth. Hiei looked satisfied at that and turned to go back into the living room. Kurama went into his bedroom to dress.

He only had time to pull on his slacks before Kuwabara knocked on the door. He went over and opened it, letting him in.

"Morning, Kuwabara," Kurama said, resuming his morning routine. "You're early."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said as he went over to Kurama's bed. He sat down on the edge of it, looking a little down.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah...probably coming down with something," he muttered.

"I hope not..." Kurama said. "Though the weather has been unusually rough this winter." Kuwabara nodded, and looked up as Kurama went by him. "Geez, Kurama what happened to your back?" Kurama stopped for a moment, looking at him, confused.

"My...back...?" he asked, going over to the closet mirror. He turned around, pulled his hair over one shoulder and looked, instantly blushing at what he saw. "Oh, that...?" he murmured, reaching back to feel along the many welts that had developed there. He admired them for a moment before answering. "They're just...a little souvenir from some..._youkai_ activity."

"Oh," Kuwabara said slowly looking down. Then he looked back up quickly. "You mean to tell me you went off fighting without me?" he asked.

"Yes," Kurama said, pulling himself away from the mirror. "Fighting." Of course, fighting wasn't the activity Kurama referred to, but instead, a nightly, more pleasurable activity.

"They'll...go away, won't they?" Kuwabara asked. _Unfortunately_ Kurama thought.

"In time," he said aloud. Kuwabara nodded.

"Good. Shizuru said you'd better make something chocolate, or else she won't let you in." Kurama shook his head with a chuckle.

"She'll deal with what I'm making, whether she likes it or not."

"Make a cake, though," Kuwabara said, holding his stomach. "Your cakes always taste good. Like birthday cake." Kurama tilted his head in thought.

"I'm not telling what I'm making," he said. "But you'll get a clue since you're taking me to pick up the ingredients." He slid his shirt on and shook his hair out before brushing it.

"I'm hungry..." Kuwabara said. "Let's get something to eat first."

**-Hiei-**

Later that evening, Hiei was sitting on the couch watching television, tired from a day of training. Kurama was making something that smelled good and he wondered what it was. He was also dressed nicely, prepared to go to Shizuru and Kuwabara's New Year's Eve party.

When he came out of the living room again to go to the bedroom, Hiei stood up and followed him, reaching for his hand and stopping him before he could get to the hall. Kurama turned around. Hiei grabbed him by his side strands and pulled him down to him. He kissed him on the lips and then grinned at him.

"You look good," he said. Kurama smiled.

"Thanks. I wish you were coming."

"I'll be there..."

"Outside?" Hiei nodded and kissed him again, sliding his arms around him and pressing his face up close to him. Kurama's shirt was a nice fabric...very smooth. It was a dark purple dress shirt with long sleeves and a collar. He had on black slacks and dress shoes. Hiei couldn't help but admire him. He looked so...perfect.

"You smell good, too," Hiei said. Kurama pushed him away gently.

"Don't you even try it," he said. "Save it for later." Kurama went into his bedroom and Hiei smirked after him. He was still standing there when Kurama returned.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Some dessert." Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama passed him, purposely bumping into him as he did. Hiei smirked at him, still watching him walk away. Man, did he smell good.

Hiei followed him, looking into the kitchen. All he saw were a few bowls and two large round dishes with long stems. He went inside and up to Kurama, who was standing by the oven. He put his arms around him again.

"Mmm..." he murmured. "Kitsune." Kurama chuckled little, leaning to kiss his forehead.

"You make me sound like a candy bar when you say my name like that..." Hiei chuckled and pulled away, sitting down on the frame of the kitchen window. After a short while, Kurama opened the oven door and pulled out the two cakes inside.

"Kurama..." Hiei murmured, leaning over to him. "You made cake...?" Kurama smiled at him. "One is for me, right?"

"No, Hiei. They're both for the party." Hiei folded his arms.

"Oh, I see how that goes," he said. Kurama went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of cream. He opened the freezer and took out a bowl, bringing it over to the counter and setting it inside his mixer. He poured in some cream, sugar and vanilla extract and whipped it up.

Hiei got off of the frame and watched him. Kurama poured half of the whipped cream into one of the bowls on the counter. He opened a cabinet, taking out something small and round with a bunch of holes in the top of it. He turned it over and shook it, cocoa coming out and falling into the bowl.

Hiei licked his lips excitedly. Kurama looked down at him with a smile.

"You're making a trifle, aren't you?" Hiei said.

"What's that?" Kurama asked as if clueless, beginning to fold the mixture with a spatula.

"What you're making," Hiei said. Once the cream became brown with the cocoa, Kurama set both bowls on the side of the counter and turned to Hiei.

"Why don't you go watch TV," he said.

"Don't try to get rid of when the good part's coming up," Hiei said, sitting on the frame again.

**-Kurama-**

The cakes were still warm from earlier, but that was fine. He popped them out of the spring form pans and rested them on a cookie sheet. He took the two bowls that the desserts were going into and made sure they were clean. Then he went over to the yellow cake.

Using a serrated knife, he cut the cake in half and placed it into to the bottom of the bowl. He took the plain whipped cream and placed some on the cake. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a few baskets of raspberries. He added whipped cream again over the raspberries, then placed the top layer of cake on top of it. He then added the rest of the whipped cream and decorated the top with the raspberries.

He took the plain whipped cream and placed some on the bottom of one of the bowls. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a few baskets of raspberries. He layered the cream with the raspberries and then went over to the yellow cake.

Using a serrated knife, he cut the cake in half and placed the bottom layer on top of the raspberries. He added whipped cream again, and then more raspberries, placing the top layer of cake on top of them. He then added the rest of the whipped cream and decorated the top with raspberries.

He put the trifle into the refrigerator and did the same thing with the chocolate cake and cream, replacing the raspberries with nuts. Sitting it in the refrigerator, he looked up at Hiei. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"You'll save me some...right?" Hiei asked. Kurama shrugged.

"Maybe," he said with a smirk. He cleaned up after himself and then left the kitchen with Hiei, watching television with him until Kuwabara arrived. Kurama wrapped both desserts up tightly, making sure they would withstand the short drive over there and so that no one could see what they were.

Kuwabara left out with the first cake, and Kurama had the second in hand, ready to leave out behind him. Hiei was staring at him from the couch. Kurama went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I won't be back until very late," he said. Hiei nodded.

"I know." Hiei kissed him on the mouth and then pulled away. "Have fun," he said. Kurama smiled at him.

"See you when I get home."

**-Kuwabara-**

The party didn't really get lively until around eleven, when the last of the guests began to arrive. Many of them had to work that day and couldn't have made it any earlier. Many people were there: Kuwabara and Shizuru, of course and then Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama and Botan. A load of Shizuru's friends were there, and the friends of others, also. It was often someone turned around and saw a familiar face, but it was just as often that they saw those of people they did not know. That was just how Shizuru wanted it.

The music was playing loudly and people were dancing and singing. Others sat around the room sipping their drinks and eating hors d'oeuvres. Most everyone was talking, but they were a few shy souls who strayed away from the larger groups. One of them being, of course, Kurama.

He was standing out on the back porch, leaning over the railing and looking out into the night. Kuwabara spotted him out there from the kitchen and joined him. He leaned down on the rail and looked up at Kurama.

"It's too cold out here for all that," he said. Kurama smiled at him.

"I'll only be a minute," he said.

"Everyone's asking about what you made. I think someone took a peek, too. The foil's ripped on one of them." Kurama nodded, still smiling. Kuwabara shivered. "Well, come on in when you're ready. It's almost time for song requests."

**-Kurama-**

Kurama nodded again and watched him make his way inside. He let out a sigh and faced the other way again.

"Shuuichi...?" Kurama turned around in time to see Teito standing at the door.

"Yes, Teito?" Teito came out and went over to him, standing slightly behind him.

"It's a little lonely in there without you," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and hunching over somewhat.

"You can stay out here if you'd like. I'll only be a moment longer." Teito nodded and looked around, appearing to want to say something. "What is it?"

"It's alright if you're with Hiei, Shuuichi," he said, looking at him again. Kurama looked down, attempting to avoid any hurt Teito might have shown. But when he looked back up, Teito was smiling.

"I'm glad there are no hard feelings." Teito nodded.

"We can still be friends and everything...that was something I hadn't considered before tonight." Kurama smiled at him.

"I feel so relieved."

"Me, too," Teito said, bouncing a little on his heels because of the cold. He chuckled. "Just one thing..." he said.

"What's that?" Kurama asked.

"I still get to draw you every once and a while." Kurama smirked.

"That's alright with me," he said. Teito smiled again and then hugged him before going back inside. Kurama turned around again, looking over the roof tops, and pulled a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, popping them open when he heard a familiar song playing inside.

He stepped into the house, making his way back to the living room. Kuwabara was holding a microphone and standing by the stereo watching everyone at the party. Kurama stood in the doorway, listening to the song. It still meant a lot to him, even though he hadn't played it in weeks.

Once the song ended, Kurama stood up straighter, and Shizuru went to play another song. Kuwabara looked around again and pointed at Kurama.

"That song, Soldiers, was anonymously requested by a party go-er in Kurama's honor," he said. "And the request reads... For you, _Yasashi_ Kurama-_Kun_, my one and only Soldier. Aww..." Kuwabara said teasingly. Kurama's entire face flushed. Some of the guests began to look around, motioning towards others accusingly, trying to figure out who it was from. More than just a few eyes landed on Teito, and he looked confused.

"Don't look at me," he said, holding his hands up. The next song began to play. Kurama, still a little embarrassed by the announcement, went into the kitchen to get some punch.

He drank it down quickly, rinsing his cup out by way of habit when he was done.

**-Botan-**

Botan was standing there, watching him.

"That wasn't from you, was it?" he asked playfully. She giggled.

"Nope...I was wondering if you knew."

"I have no idea." She nodded at him.

"Well, come on, Kurama, let's go dance." Kurama followed Botan to the living room and danced with her. She tried to move along with him, but the poor thing had no rhythm. He was just kind of moving, nothing too bad, but still awkward for her all the same. She was glad the next song was a slow one. Now _that_ he could do.

Botan rocked back and forward with him, slowly turning around in a circle in their spot on the dance floor. She thought back to previous times of being around Kurama, and how he'd changed since then. He looked more relaxed and that made her relax in knowing that he was okay again.

"You know, Kurama...?" she said, looking up at him. "It's amazing what just a few weeks can do to a person," she said. She rested her head on his cheek. "I'm just glad you're alright." Kurama pressed his chin up to her forehead.

"I never would have gotten there if it weren't for you guys," he said to her. She smiled. When the song changed again, she patted his chest and waltzed away. If Kurama was happy, then so was she. One thing was for sure. She couldn't wait to dig into dessert.

* * *

Oh, no! ::cries:: The end is near! No more fun for me, well, not unless you review, of course. Lots and lots of reviews

J3


	13. Kurama's Choice

Chappie thirteen to save the day! He he he... Yes, it's very, very short. Short, but explanatory. And...sad because...well...you'll see.

* * *

**Kurama's Choice**

**-Kurama-**

Kurama walked hurriedly down the busy street, bumping shoulders with strangers and apologizing to deaf ears. The cool wind breezed by, the February air personifying the fading winter in progress. He pulled his jacket together at his chin to prevent the air from flowing in. He walked along the streets, eventually coming to a clearing that would lead him to the forest.

The snow crunched beneath him, only to fill up again not much later due to the rapidly falling snow that was just short of a blizzard. He walked faster then, a layer of snow settling on his hair and shoulders.

Once he did reach the shelter of the forest, he shook it off. Here, amongst the large trees, he was shielded from the worst of the snow fall. He walked more slowly now that he could see in front of him, continuing deeper into the forest.

Earlier, Kurama felt he needed some time to himself, so without hesitation he'd thrown on his jacket and headed out the door. He was alone now, so he could think all he wanted.

He climbed a tree and reached a sturdy branch. He wiped off the snow that had landed there, sitting down on it and resting again the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes and began to think about everything that had happened to him over the past few months.

First there was how his everyday life had changed. Hiei never left him for more than a few days at a time. He had become a little more protective of Kurama, and Kurama...liked it. Although he didn't appreciate it when people felt like they needed to take care of him, when Hiei did it, it was...sweet.

School had started up again and things with Teito had become much smoother. They were still good friends. Yumari and Meara already knew somehow, and it puzzled Kurama. How come Keiko and Botan and the others didn't know?

Well, Kuwabara did of course. Kuwabara always knew just about everything. It made Kurama indefinitely happy that Kuwabara was comfortable with it. Hiei...seemed to lighten up around him, also.

Kuwabara kept inquiring about the welts that continuously popped up on Kurama's back. Hiei had marked him...branded him almost to say and Kurama didn't do a thing to make them go away. They would eventually however, but Hiei would only make fresh ones again when they did.

They were still there now and they comforted Kurama, but not as much as they must have comforted Hiei. Kurama knew he had to have felt great about the fact that he wore his mark so proudly.

So, Kurama was no longer lonely. He found all he needed within Hiei and his friends and family. Otuko still existed, but Kurama found ways to visit his mother and Yohiro, being the sneaky fox that he is.

His most primal urges were beginning to subside, except for in battle and in the bedroom. He learned to take control of his anger and to prevent the flare ups that had happened all too often over the past few months.

Hiei told him one night that he was getting better about it. It was seldom that the fire demon saw the slight gray tint in his eyes, or in his aura. And...he was less afraid of him now. That made Kurama laugh a little. He was just glad he wasn't a threat to those who weren't his enemies anymore.

So his life, for the most part, was in his control again. For a brief period of time, he had considered returning to the _makai_, just to be a demon again...to act on the bloodlust and urges he felt that Shuuichi could not experience for he was only a human. But, he saw as time passed, that wasn't really what he wanted.

Once things cooled down, and he had time to think everything through, he realized he was happy as Shuuichi. He did get to regress often, whenever Hiei would do something as vicious as bite him or scratch him deeply when they were intimate.

Hiei teased him often about how he was stuck with him for life and that even when he was Youko, he'd still have to deal with him. Kurama laughed at him then and he laughed a little now, while thinking about it. The only problem that demon would ever have with Kurama, or Shuuichi, or Youko would be trying to get away. Now, that Kurama had him in his grasp, he would never let him go.

Once Kurama began to shiver continuously, he decided it was time to return home. He leapt from the tree, landing gently in the snow.

"You're as graceful as always, _yasashi_ Kurama-_kun_." Kurama turned around quickly. Hiei was standing behind him, hands in pocket, hardly a spec of snow on his form.

"So you did request that song for me..." Kurama said going over to him. He kissed him.

"I'm surprised you remember."

"Like I could ever forget," Kurama said. Hiei stuck his hands in his pockets again after giving Kurama a tight embrace.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Just a little thinking..." Hiei smirked at him.

"Come home," he said, sounding amused. "I'm lonely."

"And what if I refuse...?" Kurama asked. Hiei went up to him slowly, passing by him without stopping.

"As if you can resist," Hiei said. Kurama grinned at the demon, knowing that he was right, and hurried off after him.

* * *

Wow...I can't believe I finished it. I'm sad now, how will I spend my days! Please tell me whether you like it or not and all those things to help me out. I'd be ever so grateful! And I would like to give a huge shot out to those who you who have reviewed so far! Lots of hugs and kisses and well wishes! ::does a dance for encouragement:: Review_, s'il vous plaît_!

J3


End file.
